


Gone to the Dog

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A werewolf trying to live a low key life in a human world didn't factor in his biology, nor the neighbor's very male dog.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad that you could make it tonight.", said Beverly, setting the pot roast onto the table. Mike, coming up behind her, handing Carl a beer.

'They seem like really nice people', he thought as they sat at the table. .

The first time, when they'd brought him over the casserole, he had a tough time saying no to their invitation to enjoy a glass of wine. Despite declining, it stayed on his mind. He hadn't known anyone in the community. As much as he kept to himself he still yearned for social contact.

That persistent yearning was the why he said "yes", when they asked this morning.

Besides, more than ever, he really needed the distraction. He was ovulating.

Which meant his nether regions we're slick and irritated. As a result he'd spent his work day fidgeting in his cubicle, keeping his thighs shut tight, and to his great shame, rubbing the bottom of his pelvis against the seat of his wheelie chair, body begging for relief. Worried that his co-workers would catch on. Logically knowing that they were none the wiser.

To those that had werewolf blood, or any canine, the smell was strong and arousing. For his very human neighbors and the rest of the neighborhood there was no effect, or notice. That was the way he liked it. It was why he moved here.

He wanted to be normal. He was not a beast, animal nor bitch in heat. Carl's going to be more than what his family wanted. Not a tool to improve his family's pedigree. A means to increase the amount of blood canine in his lineage, put more of the wolf back in werewolf. He was his own.

His kind had been meant to live on the outskirts of society. A group of people the weren't quite humans, and had no intention of being so.

They had their own small spread out tribes. Keeping to themselves bringing people into the fold as needed, and breeding with the wolves as a way to maintain their ability to transform into beast that walked on two legs, but kept their mind while gaining the superior strength and endurance that kept them safe from human intervention, for the most part.

But he was normal now. He left that life behind when he was 16, got his education and was now happily living in Suburbia, in his small detached home, with a small private backyard, and a front yard, mowed once a week by Beverly and Mike's teenage son.

Carl did not anticipate a few problems that occurred, that while was normal within his tribe, made him a freak in mainstream society.

The first one being his gender. While to the humans he was male and he intended to live his life fully as one, to the werewolf race he was more of a she-male, considered a masculine one, and a rare gift to werewolf kind.

Along with the genitalia of a typical human male, he also possessed a vaginal canal, located right behind his testicles.

Complete with uterus and ovaries that were working against him, letting it be known to himself and any werewolf or canine that he very fertile.

As much as he didn't want it to, his body was screaming out that it was ready to be mounted, and ready to lock in any knot that forced his submission. He needed to be bred.

Normally he, diligently, took herbs to stave off his pesky fertility, but in the mess of moving, and then starting his new position as a corporate accountant, he'd forgotten. At first it didn't seem like that of a big deal.

Running into werewolf men was nearly impossible in his current location, but intact male dogs were quickly becoming the bane of his existence.

Any of them that he'd being unlucky enough to come across, quickly became unmanageable to their owners on the other end of the leash, so far none had gotten loose.

His ancestors would roll over in their graves if he allowed himself to breed with a simple dog. Wolves the only ones worthy of giving him a pup, per his mother.

She'd been so proud the first time he went into estrus.  
While she had insisted that she had loved his father, despite his majority human lineage, their family needed to have wolf reintroduced to it, at the risk of eventually not being able to turn. Not to mention, he himself was look highly upon for his split gender. Any pup he'd have would be held in high-esteem within his group, and within other packs.

For the sake of the tribe, he was to mate with the Alpha wolf of a pack, because only the best would do. Then produce a pup, of which would retain a werewolf appearance until roughly the age of six months, then turn into a human like appearance. Or so his mother said.

Of his whole life in the tribe he never been witness to it himself. Their bloodline had maintained a balance, no need for "rejuvenation", as his grandfather put it. Being as special as he was Carl was raised to believe that he only had one path, and that was to mate with a wolf.

The last one in his family with a wolf sire was his grandfather. Carl's childhood filled with tales of the seemingly God like male.

Depending how much his grandfather had been drinking, the tales consisted of his sire wolf being able to take down a full grown moose by itself, or the time it protected it pack from a grizzly bear, or when it killed a shark, in the water.

Occasionally, when they were in the area in which he was conceived, Grandfather would point out certain wolf packs, claiming they were their kin.The details becoming more elaborate and the feats more outrageous the drunker he got. He'd also heard members of the tribe as they whispered among themselves that Grandfather's mother had simply put herself in breeding position at the entrance of a wolf den, and allowed the male members of the pack mate her as they pleased.

It was not like that mattered anyway, they're tribe moved frequently and most likely a breeding partner would never be seen again anyway. Truth be told, it was for the best.

Not that he intended to let himself do such a thing. He was human now, just had to keep it together as he enjoyed his time with the Johnsons.

 

And Carl did enjoy himself. He chatted with a couple about about their jobs, the unpredictable weather and the plans to build a new community park. The uncomfortable-ness between his legs almost forgotten.

 

Carl's plan to have an uneventful night with his neighbors, was abruptly halted when they're son walked into the dining room, greeting him, when from behind him came one of the largest dogs Carl had ever seen.

Short, light beige fur, and a black face, and had to out weight him by at least 80 lbs, with its solid muscles body. Then his eyes went wide as he realized the dog was emitting a strong musk. It's pheromones flooding his system, giving Carl no doubt to his virility.

His, long deprived, body grew warm, responding to the presence of specimen who's progeny were worth carrying.

Mistaking his reaction, Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, you ain't ever seen an English Mastiff before, have ya?".

"No..no I haven't.", he said nervously, wanting nothing more than to run home and lock the door, and keep very far away from this very male dog, as his body screamed for relief.

Then before he could react further, the dog went under the table, shoving it's very large head in between his legs.

Panicking, Carl's stood up, as his instincts urged him to surrender everything to large male.

" Sorry.. Sorry I have to get home", feigning a fear of dogs as he went quickly across the yard to his house, locking the door behind him, as the family tried to calm their, usually well mannered dog from following him. Not like could understand that the animal was being drawn to his scent.

While the night seemed behind him, Carl knew he was in for one hell of a night, his body was determined to torture him for fleeing. His genitalia tingling relentlessly. Not willing to settle for his fingers, now that it knew that a perfectly suitable, and willing, mate was less than an acre away.

He used the numbing cream, its only lasting a little longer than an hour. Then he settled himself in a nice cool bath, its effects going away as soon as he stepped out, refusing to settle.

Hours later, after starting to accept a night of misery, he heard scratching at the door. Then he smelt it, even through the closed door, it reached him.

It was HIM!

The neighbor's dog must of having escaped the fenced backyard.

Here for him.

His resolve quickly crumbled, tired, having suffered painful arousal for hours, he opened the door, to see his soon to be mate sitting patiently at the door.

The dog looked at him expectantly, then walking past him.

Not wanting to waste time, ripping off his bathrobe he was wearing, Carl went to the living room, where the dog was sniffing around.

The dog continued to explore the room, to Carl's disappointment, as he opened his legs on the sofa. His vagina exceedingly wet in preparation.

Whistling to him to get his attention, the dog finally came over. Just take a quick lick, then walk away.

He could have screamed out of frustration.

Desperate he dropped to his knees on the floor, hoping the dog would get the point. With the way he reacted earlier, Carl didn't expect the animal would be needing convincing.

Seeing him, now on the floor, he came over again, sniffing his face. Reading the dog's tag he at least learned the name, Ozzy.

Ozzy licked his neck, his hair, flicking his tongue inside Carl's mouth, before stepping away. Then grabbing a throw pillow in his mouth, looked at Carl, playfully wagging his tale, challenging him.

He darted around the room, Carl chasing on all fours, his body refusing to leave the presenting position. Hoping the male would put him out of his misery, and mount him.

Side tracked, Carl laughed trying to fight the pillow out of the dog's mouth. Pulling it toward himself, then giving a little to make his think he had the upper hand.  Their tug of war ending as the pillow was ripped in half, stuffing flying to the floor. Carl chuckling, as they both panted.

Apparently satisfied with their "foreplay", Ozzy walked behind him, licking finally at Carl's burning privates. The werewolf moaning, as the strong tongue laps at his testicles, then flicks across his vaginal opening, fully prepared to brim with his potent seed, if only he'd actually give it to him. Then Ozzy jumped on his back. Hallelujah.

Even though Carl had been told the process by his mother, and knew what to expect, he was an unsure virgin.

It took them a couple tries. Ozzy not quite finding the hole at first, Carl waiting and hoping he'd hit his mark, not sure what to do if they were unsuccessful.

Then to his relief he slipped in. Carl grunting as the large body, thrust into his smaller one. Their coupling surprisingly quiet, the only sound heard being the squelching, proving his body well prepared for it's impregnation.

Carl concentrated, feeling the pleasurable tingle as the tip of Ozzy's penis pushed into his uterus. A keen escaping his lips ever so often.

Then he bit his shoulder, Carl yelped sharply as the larger male picked up his pace, feeling the large knot trying to catch inside him, cumming just as his unique vaginal muscles locked the organ in place. Ozzy taking up all available space in his womb.

 

His mind spun with happiness. A feral part of him rejoicing in a successful mating, as his stomach bloated with the beast seed.

     A mate whose progeny he would gladly whelp. Strangely enough, all the fear he held when he considered parenthood melted away. Reproducing with this male, surprisingly, just felt normal. Their organs locking them to each other, was completely natural. Their bodies do exactly what nature intended. The ultimate fruition being his impregnation.

His thoughts broke, as Ozzy pulled off his back, tugging on his penis, still secured in him.

Thinking quickly he reached behind, forced to fall forward , as his hands gripped the dog's back legs.

Carl went into a zen state, mind humming, as sperm sought out his egg.

Now it was just a waiting game. They'd done their part, now it was a matter of time.

Twenty minutes later they separated. Ozzy licking the mess from his hole, before chasing each other on the floor, then mating again, the second time around they appeared to have gotten a hang of it, standing perfect tie,

Ozzy licking at where their bodies locked together. Carl appreciated it. While he enjoyed his first and second time, he was still adjusting to the large intrusion. His orifice tender.

Soon after their second copulation, presumably satiated, Ozzy scratched at the door to go outside.

Getting off his knees, womb full, he found balance compromised. Walking over carefully to the door, he confident that he'd be sleeping in the living room tonight.

Carl let him go. A small hope he'd be back around to see what would become of their union. Uterus at work and body very pleased he went to bed, no worry of the guaranteed pregnancy on his mind, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was human, but he was also a pregnant werewolf. Changes would need to be made.

The panic of his assured pregnancy came to him hours later.

After their fruitful rendezvous, Carl went to sleep. Grateful that his body finally able to rest after two days of deprivation, though pleasantly sore.

Still sleep addled, he was brushing his teeth, having just woken up, when a thin water substance proceeded to run down his legs. The memory of last night's events flash through his mind. He froze, realizing, what exactly what was dripping onto his floors, small puddle being made at his feet.

And his estrus had come to an abrupt halt, roughly 3 days short of his usually 5 day long, quarterly time frame.

Him and the brute of a dog next had proved their reproductive compatibility. He was pregnant. The shock numbing at first, until the bodily contentedness that he'd fallen asleep to contrasted with the dread that came over him.

After everything he'd done and accomplished to be where he was, to have the life he never thought he could, Carl was right where he started. Actually an even lesser position. He hadn't been knocked up then, and had't been knocked up by a "common mutt", as grandfather would have said. A dumb beast, that his tribe wouldn't have even consider as to be the same species as a wolf.

His family's lecturing of what and whom was worthy of his womb used to irritate him to no end growing up.

His body had done thinking for him last night. The traits that Ozzy possessed, strength, health and fertility were ones deemed, by his raging hormones, to be valuable to his gene pool, and he couldn't being himself to pass up on a suitable mate.

Jumping into the shower he cleaned all evidence of his actions last night. While under the spray he brought a hand to his mid section. It barely existed, but he liked to think he could feel it.

His baby, not a pup. Well, it would be once it turned from a fur covered werewolf pup to a human baby, about 6 months after birth. They had a difficult time keeping warm until then.

At least that's what mother said. Everything he knew about his biology came from her mouth. He was still trying to sort out the bullshit.  
........................................................................................

"When your body is all grown up and ready, a big, strong Alpha Wolf will find you."

" How's he gonna find me?"

"He'll smell you."

"Am I gonna stink really bad?"

"No, Honey. You are going to smell very good to him, and he has a better nose than you and I"

"Then what will he do?"

He's going to sniff you, and see that he two will make good pups."

"How can he tell?"

"He just knows."

"How do we make a pup?"

" Well, once he know's you two are going to make a baby werewolf, he'll but his boy part-"

"His penis?"

"Yes, his penis. It will go in your girl part-"

"Vagina"

"Yes, vagina.", not realizing how advanced her child was.

"Then we make a puppy?"

"Yup, little werewolf puppy for you to take care of".

" How do we do it?"

"Honey? I just told you?"

"Nooo, how do we make the pup?", rolling his eyes. Why does his penis do that?"

"It does it by putting the pup in your vagina to grow until it's big enough to come out.

"What if it doesn't work and we don't make a pup?"

"He'll keep trying with you"

"Is it gonna hurt? The wolf making a pup with me?"

"Don't worry it will feel good" Having a baby put inside you is suppose to feel good.".

"Then when does it come out?"

" It takes a werewolf pup about season and half to grow before it comes out of your vagina?"

"How many days, Mama? How many days do I have to count"

"About 125, maybe?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Just a little bit, but then you'll me a mommy right after.", she assured him.

"Is it gonna be furry like grandpa was in the old pictures?"

"Yup, but later he'll look like you."

"That's neat, if it's a boy I'm going to name him Carl Jr"

"What if you have a girl werewolf?"

"She'll be Carl too.

...........................................................................

As an adolescent, before he dreamed of life outside the pack, he wished for his future children to have birthday's the same month as him.  
He would have to make sure he conceived in August If he wished for his pup to be born in December, calculating it down to the week. The closer their birthdays the cooler it seemed, to the mind of a child.

Shortly before he made the decision to leave his mother was scoping out wolf packs in the area, determined to be a grandmother before the year was out, pushing him to mate with a Timber wolf. Grandpa's sire was one, allegedly, and they preferred to keep the tradition. She laughed off any reluctance that he'd expressed. She couldn't understand why he didn't feel ready for sex, let alone a baby.

Who knew years later she would be getting her wish. Even if he had no plan to ever speak to her again, he liked to think she'd still love his baby, not that he cared, he'd tell himself.

As he got out of the shower, and dressed for work, foregoing caffeine, he questioned what his baby would look like.

At first would he/she have the solid blackish brown color of his own werewolf form, or Ozzy's light colored fur,? Would it carry over as they turned human, and they took on his tan skin. They'd look quite odd, were they to have his dark indigenous skin, with blonde hair. In a weird way he was excited.

Going outside to his car, he spotted Mike out for his morning walk, Ozzy on a leash at his side.

They exchanged good mornings. Mike apologizing for the night before.

"It's okay, just caught me off guard".

Caught his biology off guard anyway. Leaving out the " but it's okay. He knocked me up so I think we have an understanding".

The next few days he couldn't stop thinking. His mind wrapping, then re-wrapping itself around the fact that he was going to be a parent. A family, his household was literally going to double. It'll be the baby and him.

He would need to buy clothes, a crib, and a cradle, maybe?

His baby he knew would be tiny, and covered in soft, peach fuzz, eventually growing in slightly on their the back of their arms, legs, torso and, of course, their head.

Mother wanting him to know what to expect, had shown him a few photos she had of grandpa as a new born. Growing up he'd been excited to know exactly how to make his family proud.

In the picture, his grandfather's ears looked strange on the side of his head. Croaked and elf-life and disproportionately large. He somewhat looked like a baby, but a bluish grey , with a wolfish nose. His ten fingers thick and sausage like, and little elongated feet. Slowly morphing into the appearance of a fully human baby, around the time of being half a year.

Now he was going to have one of his own soon.Carl would describe the feeling as a happy scared, knowing changes were coming, but that he'd end up winning in the end.

 

 

It was few days later, after the "event"  that Carl looked round his office. Seeing everyone as they worked diligently in their cubicle and realizing he wouldn't be able to stay here.

The baby would need to be with full time him. There was no way he'd ever be able to punch numbers here while a furry infant was latched to his chest. Childcare was out of the question. He would need to stay at home.

 

Isolation would become a complete, absolute, necessity until his baby's appearance changed.  Only then he would be able show off his, and to a lesser extent Ozzy's, efforts.

He'd need an overhaul. Prepare his small two bedroom home, with it kitchen/living room and ugly pastel tiled bathroom, too tiny, for a tub for a new addition. He'd gotten the place for a steal, at least that was what he had thought.

It wasn't until he moved it, and met the neighborhood that no updates on it had been done to it since the 70s. The concept of the house being outdated pointed out to him when Bev came over the first day.

It didn't exactly fit in with the family friendly neighborhood, matching with the lone bachelor on the street. Before long he would no longer be the odd man out.

On Friday he stopped at the employment office, with the intention of finding a home based job. A coordinator, confused to why he was leaving his well-paying job, recommended a bookkeeping position. Managing the books virtually for small businesses. He'd be an independent contractor with an accounting firm and could expect to make 1/2 of the salary he had now, with no benefits.

He'd manage, not like he'd have much of a choice. To his luck, Carl was giving his two week notice the following Wednesday, and setting up his unused kitchen table as a work spot.

Mike and Bev must of decided to integrate him in with the rest of the neighborhood, whether he liked it or not. Now that he worked from home, and had no friends, or family they stepped up their game.

Almost daily, in the afternoons Bev came over to his back deck, lemonades in hand and, being too polite, he sat under the awning on the wicker furniture, and listened as she told him about her day, the tyrants of the PTA, and to his mortification, Mike's erectile dysfunction, and her subsequent adventures in the local sex shop. Then he realized she was his friend, and learning weird facts on their life was expected. He'd feel like a hypocrite if he did. He let their dog fuck him, and he's reproducing with it. Does that make her the "grandmother?" Doesn't matter anyway, but he would wished he could complain to someone how sore his nipples had become. Carl knew Bev would find it hilarious that he'd been forced to hold ice cubes to his chest.

Plus if they didn't drag him out of the house he'd never speak to anyone. Carl, while having gotten through group homes for integrating werewolves, and college he always felt like an odd one. He wanted to be human, but accepted he would never be a social butterfly. Now that they thought he had a fear of dogs they no longer pressed for him to visit, but still invited him to other people's BBQ. He'd felt less lonely working at home than he did surrounded by dozens of cubicles.

 

     But it ended up being for nought. He didn't need the new job. Didn't need his, impulsively bought, baby furniture, or the small blankets. The reusable diapers were not needed. No one to wear the tiny onesies. The small booties would go unused. The clerk at the store had wasted her time showing him how to properly wear a baby wrap.

Three weeks after conception Carl's body started cramping, making him gasp and rub his abdomen lovingly, assuming it had meant they were growing. The sad truth not coming to him until later, when he saw the bright crimson in his boxer-briefs, and the smell of death.

His baby wasn't coming.

Initially frozen, Carl moved on as well as he could, with a sadness that he couldn't voice to anyone. Answering "I'm Fine", when Bev asked if he was okay, seeing his downcast face. "I'm just....tired". He fell behind in work for a time, as he spent an unhealthy amount of time crying, while reading people's stories on miscarriage/stillborn support internet forums. Th difficulty of wrapping his mind around that fact they had been growing in his womb the other day, and now just...Gone. 

 

Eventually, he managed to re focus, with a renewed determination as he anticipated his next fertility period. Wanting to be ready, when his chance for a family came back around.

It probably wasn't the best time, should wait until his income was higher before bring a kid into the world, but he'd manage at $30k. He gave back the, impulsively, leased BMW, downsizing to a small compact.

No longer needed the monkey suits, no need to shell out $500 for a suit, or dry cleaning. Make sure he turned off the lights he wasn't using. He wanted his baby.

Three months after his " Great Disappointment" he woke up to his privates burning. It was time to try again.

He stayed home. Opened all the windows, spent time in the backyard, lying on his back with a towel, until his anticipated visitor came over. The plan hit a snag, as he realized all of the Johnson's were gone all day on a "Family Fun" trip, which included Ozzy.

Carl was forced to abort his plan as various dog's started skulking around his property.He closed all the windows, watching the males eventually leave, a cold pack pressed to his genitals.

Insisting that only one specific dog would be breeding him.

But that didn't mean a few of the dog's weren't deemed "almost" suitable.

There was one, but it wasn't quite full grown, plus something in Carl wanted something bigger, a bit more stockier build.

He just about opened the door for another, but decided against it as he started scratching up his back door. Needed them to be a little more subtle.He was only on the first day, wasn't desperate for relief yet, and his body didn't scream for breeding like it did last time with the animal next door.

   Around 9pm the Johnson's returned, walking into the home sluggishly as Carl watched from an opened window in his darkened house. Ozzy pulling on his leash to come over. No doubt he would be eventually. He could smell the dogs that had marked the place during the day, and that Carl was receptive, once again. Then waiting as the family settled down, watching on the lights in the home were turned off. One by one. Then he waited again, sitting in his bathrobe on his unlit back deck. Still nothing.

And waited longer. Wondering if this was a bad idea. He could just order sperm from a human donor, and have a more human baby, but he it wasn't like he could determine a fit mate from a picture, description or a list of college degrees. Any idiot could do that, some of the people who'd he'd been in classes with were testaments to that.

Also, it wouldn't be the same. The baby he almost had was more than good enough too, they would've been perfect too. He wanted that one. Would have been loved just as well, more werewolf or not. Or was it weredog? Carl didn't want to think too hard on it. It wasn't like a dead fetus would take it personally.

As time ticked away, Carl started to grow restless. While he knew Ozzy was a simple dog running on instinct, a part of him feared the dog would decide he wasn't worth jumping the fence for. He failed at carrying before, not like he was a sure thing. Could he tell the difference?

Just as he was prepared to give up, Carl heard shuffling from the neighbor's yard. Carl smelled him, then saw him walking along the chain link fence. He could wait longer, his vagina wetting anticipating his chosen mate.

He watched in trepidation as Ozzy easily climbed over clearly insufficient 4 foot high fence, coming to the realization that it was simply meant as statement of boundary.

Finally, he trotted over.

Carl widened his knees eagerly. Opening his legs as the large head went in between them. Their privacy protected by the darkness, he leaned back, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of the tongue lapping between his thighs.

No desperation or deprivation this time, on his part, stroking the soft head.

Ozzy noticeably more eager and aggressive than their first time, his musk stronger as Carl breathed it in. He attributed it to the fact of the property smelled of at least half a dozen other males, and his instincts dictating that he be the only male who made a deposit into the empty womb next door. Carl imagined he'd be relieved to see that he was the last and only visitor to that orifice.

Minutes later Carl stood up, feeling like he would burst if he didn't relief the ache in him, wanting more. Cunnilingus wasn't going to get them a baby. Indoors he went, the mastiff behind him.

Removing his robe, he went onto all fours over a thick blanket, placed on the plush living room carpet. He'd had it installed soon after they conceived the first time, imaging that his baby to want a soft place to play and crawl.

He was mounted without fanfare, the dog's front legs tightening around his narrow waist. Ozzy's 200+ lbs settling on his lower back, the tip of his penis prodding around, until slipping into it's destination.

Carl grunted, baring down against the male organ, giving it every opportunity to get deep on possible, as Ozzy panted behind his head, breath tickling his ear.

Appreciating the pleasure inside his gut, it let him know that they were in perfect alignment. Just as he did before, Ozzy was going to put a baby in him.

He kept up his pace, determined that the fertile, eager, body under him would carry his offspring.

Carl came just as the large knot started pressing into him, grunting as their sex sealed them together. Last time, he came satisfied at the relief from his estrus. Now it was because he had a chance at newly realized dream.

Ozzy slid off his back, turning them. They stood still, waiting. The only sound in the room being that of the large dog panting. Carl waited patiently, bringing a hand to his bloating abdomen. Praying to God as seed pumped into him, that Ozzy would come through for him, as he'd done before.

Tightening his muscles, he tried to keep them together, even as the knot shrank, and his body relaxed, releasing their tie too soon in Carl's opinion. The 34 minutes, indicated by his watch, didn't feel like long enough. Ozzy licking at the mess that spilled onto his mate's back thigh's before laying on the floor to lick himself clean.

He climbed onto he sofa, turning on the television. Flipping through channels mindlessly, keeping his knees together, not wanting a drop of seed to be wasted.

Their second round came around 1am. Ozzy looking at Carl expectantly until it clicked. Getting into position again, determined to be a mother. This a little more energized, pressing back against the larger body, a moan escaping his body. The dog staying on top of him, as he rested on the sofa cushion. Reaching back, scratching a head, as the sweat was licked from his neck.

When Ozzy hopped off his back, separating them, Carl climbed up, exhausted he fell asleep on the sofa. The dog at his feet.

He woke up to an infomercial, just as the sky started to lighten up. Using the bathroom he came back out into the living area, and into the kitchen, hungry.

Looking into the fridge for breakfast, he jumped as a cold wet nose poked his behind. Turning around, the dog went back to his genitals, cleaning up the dried fluids coating them.

Moving away from the relentless mouth, he walked over to the back door, opening it.

Looking back he pointed out, but Ozzy didn't move. Looking at him confused, wagging his tail. Then Carl realized what he wanted as he proceeded to continue licking him.

Closing the door he went to his knees once again. Ozzy must be wanting to make sure of a job well done.

While the feeling wasn't as immediate as the last time, he was inclined to believe the last effort redundant.

Regardless, Ozzy gave as much effort as before, while Carl took the time to appreciate the fullness as his uterus, still so from hours before, as another load added to it, semen dripping out around their knotting.

The dog ran home just as sunshine started peaking around the clouds. Carl prepared a celebratory breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think y'all are ready for the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby comes

Carl didn't breath easy until he was over halfway through his pregnancy, even as his body chemistry changed, and his scent indicated developing life. He didn't want to get too excited if it all fell through again, and his efforts only yield despair. The disappointment would be too much to try a third time. He'd accept the loss as a pipe dream.

His relief from the fear was felt at first kick.

His body, it seemed had just barely began to change. Stretch mark's forming on his abdomen, as it made room. Hips widening.

In the grocery store, he was picking out Halloween candy, when a fluttering motion occurred at his naval, pressing out. Hand going to his stomach, his palm on the spot, as a strong little foot let him know they were there.

Abandoning his food shopping, Carl raced home. Upon returning he pulled his shirt off, lying on the sofa, while his hands cupped his middle, not wanting to miss a moment as he realized his baby was truly here to stay.

Early on, Ozzy having sensed his pregnancy, hopped the fence to come over, and rest his head on Carl's lap. Pressing his nose against the bump, that indicated their incoming offspring. A consolation that someone, other than the staff at the Werewolf Integration Office, knew of his incoming maternity. The dog going out of his way to urinate on all the shrubbery surrounding the house. While it perturbed him, he understood the dog's instinct to mark his territory. Mike and Beverly assumed that he'd gotten over his fear, as Ozzy became glued to his side every time he went over. Looking like a friendly dog, and not a protective parent.

While in the middle of calculating Christmas bonus, a week after his 26th birthday his water broke. His first thought was that he'd pissed himself. Amniotic fluid soaking the upholstery on the chair. He'd done it before, while his werewolf baby was to be small, it still put pressure on his bladder. Peeing his pants twice before he'd realized he shouldn't gamble with it. When it all happened, Carl had been experiencing cramping all week, but as nothing came from it each time. He expected when he woke up to them this morning it would be the same.

Realizing what was happening, he ran to his bedroom, place where he felt the safest, feeling his child beginning to make a rapid descent down the birth canal. Stripping he began at first on his back, but the position didn't feel right. As stressed as he was, he didn't feel comfortable in such a vulnerable position, feeling helpless. Standing on his knees, he gripped the wooden headboard, grunting as contractions came at quicker intervals. Resting against the headboard as his exhaustion grew. Superior muscle strength came in handy, speeding up his delivery, but as he quickly learned; Giving birth was a bitch. He'd researched home births, and mentally reviewed everything he'd learned when he was still in a pack in preparation.

Hospital only an option if things became dire. 

After little over two hours of waiting for contractions to quicken, his body instinctually knew when to push against the pressure that had built up inside him. After giving his finally push, the baby came through. Carl was able to witness as a slimy mass slid out from between his legs and onto a pillow.

It took him a moment to react as the little body moved silently, before releasing a shrill cry.

Their lung strong, announcing their arrival to the world, and displeasure at their new conditions. He wasn't quite prepared for the mostly brown and black striping patchwork that was his daughter. He supposed she was odd looking, even for a werewolf pup. He'd never seen anyone in his old pack shift to the color that she presented with. Carl supposed it came from her dog side. He'd have to research it.

After carefully stepping off the bed, he looked at her, gently pulling her wet body close, careful of the afterbirth still attached. His instincts dictating that he pull her close as possible.

After checking her mouth, she was brought to his chest, latching on hungrily, as he wrapped them in a plush blanket. Carl admiring her unique appearance.

 

Feeling stunned, experiencing love at first sight. His baby had a full head of dark hair, like himself. A small pinkish dog-nose on her pale gray and otherwise human face. Ears elfish, like mother said they would be, but drooping.      A single streak of white started at her neck, and went down through her torso. Her sausage like fingers curled into fist, while her canine-ish feet softly pressed against him as she fed. Body covered in a soft peach fuzz of fur. A perfectly formed werewolf.

She squirmed, eating while her parent took a warm cloth to her body. Then she was diapered, with those meant for preterm newborn babies. Were she any smaller they would have been too large

Carl set her in her bassinet, previously placed at his bedside. It felt like torture to put her down, but still needed to clean himself up and to detach her umbilical cord, once it sealed. Cleaning the bed, taking all the soiled linens off and putting clean ones on, having purchased soft flannel ones for her arrival.

Then he curled up on the bed, her little body snuggled up to his chest. Mewling in her sleep as he watched, his heart ready to burst with pride. The feeling didn't let up over their next few days of recovery.

Happiness swelling contemplating as he entered fatherhood, or was it motherhood?. Either way he'd have his own little family for the holidays this year, and every holiday after that.

........................................................................

Tala Smith weighted in at 4 pounds & 12 ounces, and 14 inches in length. Worryingly tiny for a human baby but, according to the literature faxed to him from the Integration Office, she was a little pudgy for a werewolf newborn.

"Huh, my lil' chunker", lifting her up off the digital scale, just as she wrinkled her forehead, not happy with the cold metal. "You're just extra perfect, ain't you?"

She whimpered in response, an ear twitching

Grinning wide, something he couldn't seem to stop doing, putting her in the baby wrap, content and warm against him.

He tied up loose ends with his work, periodically stroking a finger across her fur. Once he finished he could be virtually free until the second week of January.

All the neighbors either had a driveway full of cars or was completely empty, having left to visit family.

His was all right here, but it didn't stop him from sending a polaroid of her to a remote address in Nebraska, with a decoy return address. Writing on the back, December 18th.

..................................................................................

"Are you sure you can keep an eye on him for a few days? I don't want to impose?", Bev asked on the other end of the line.

"No-no, it's okay.", Carl assured her, talking into the blue tooth headset, changing his brindle baby out of her wet diaper.

"Well, you won't need to do much. Just feed him and check his water. He has access to the backyard.", sounding reluctant. "We'll leave tomorrow, be back a little after New Year".

"It's no problem", he'd already told her he would days ago.

Tala puckered her face , not liking it when she wasn't bundled in the wrap attached to him, Carl didn't like it either.

"Okay, are you sure you're feeling better?", Carl had almost forgotten that he'd lied and told her he'd come down with a virus.

"Yeah I'm better now, but I don't want to risk getting you sick before you go visit your mom.", the excuse worked for now, but he'd have to get creative until June.

Tala wasn't exactly an inconspicuous baby, and the Integration office would have a fit were they to learn her full origin, already not happy he'd wound up pregnant. He was playing around with the idea of faking a phobia so he wouldn't need to dodge the neighbors for half a year.

"Thanks so much, and Ozzy does too."

"The both of you are welcome", the baby settling down in her safe spot. "Have a safe trip and Merry Christmas!"

"You too!"

...........................................................................................

 

      Carl was hesitant at first. He'd been extra skeptical of his eventual plan to introduce her and Ozzy. Not sure what he was really afraid of. He'd seen him first hand with children, a gentle giant. Well socialized, and protective. Tala was not even a week old yet, but he liked to think Ozzy wouldn't hurt her.

He did want to give them a chance to have each other. The dog will most likely have passed before she hit the double digits. Long before she'd even know his significance, or even a vivid memory of him.

It was a dog, and he knew the limitations of such an animal when it came to feelings and comprehension. Would he be disappointed if the dog was indifferent? Would it feel any better were he to form the instant attachment that Carl had felt? Like he could even tell, wishing he could trust his original instincts that he'd experienced when they originally deemed him a proper mate.

If everything went well Ozzy could stay with them through Christmas. If not, he'd run next door every morning.

The Johnson's left their home at 6:30, heading to the airport. He trudged through the snow.. Letting himself in with a key, he was greeted by an excited dog, tail wagging, sniffing him up and down.

Wasting no time he filled the food dish and changed the water before hot footing back over to home, where the baby sat in her cradle waiting for him. 20 minutes later, he heard light scratching at the door.

Letting the dog in, Carl went to kitchen table, where Tala slept in a Moses basket. The dog's eyes on the both of then.

He sat down on the floor, placing their daughter next to him. Taking her in his arms, cradling her, as she faced out toward Ozzy. The dog watching them with a tipped head. Not moving until Carl patted the space next to him.

The new sire crept forward.

Initially getting closer, he sniffed curiously as Carl tensed. Closing the space between until he hovered above Carl's lap. Making her seem even smaller, his head larger than her body. He poked her head with his nose.

Suddenly, startled in her sleep. She released a weak, "Yip".

Pupil's dilated, Ozzy jumped back, tail wagging. Carl pulled her out of his reach, waiting for him to settle before he let him close in again.

The dog started circling, trying get closer again. Licking Carl's face and whining as he was pushed away from the newborn and it's mother. Tala becoming restless in response to the unfamiliar noise around her.

Then he barked and subsequently Tala started wailing in response.

"Hey!", he said standing up, ready to force the dog outside.

"Ssshhh",  he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "You're a dick", turning away, irritated, ready to show him the door.

Ozzy stopped his rowdy behavior. Quieting, he went up to them, staring up the baby, eyes looking like he was pleading. Carl almost didn't give in.

They stared each other down. Ozzy whining again, as he watched the baby settle again.

"Fine..fine", Carl relented. Rethinking his plan, he sat on the sofa, as the dog stood at a distance.

Then it came to him what he was needing, as he lay the baby on his thighs, unwrapping just enough to expose her chest and belly. "Come".

Ozzy came over, having calmed down. He sniffed again, familiarizing his senses with the new addition, licking her hands and chest. Hopefully recognizing his kin. Then she woke up. Opening her eyes, with a gurgle, Ozzy's tail wagging again, as he sat down. Having learned quickly that a high energy reaction would be counterproductive.

The baby grew hungry, Carl feeding her. Ozzy licking at her tiny toes, poking out of her blanket. They were okay.

Eventually Carl brought her upstairs, both tired as he got into bed, cradling her as he drifted off, finding it easier to follow her sleep schedule, than vice-versa. The dog coming to lay at the foot of the bed, an ear perking up every time she made a peep.

Drifting off to sleep he admired her, like he did every time, wondering how there was a time that he didn't want this.

"Ozzy?", he said sleepily. Rustling heard, as the dog got up, coming to stand over, looking at them.

"Want another one?", not sure if the question was hypothetical, but couldn't deny the warmth felt as he considered having his stomach swell with their offspring, once again.

Not to mention, having sex again would be nice. Wasn't confident that Ozzy would mount him if he weren't fertile. Though he'd been content to get him off on the days Carl's pregnancy hormones left him sexual frustrated, as if he were in the middle of an estrus period. Happy to lap between Carl's legs, while he lay back on the sofa.

Bev and Mike had tried introducing him to single women in their circle. They had seemed nice enough, but his life was anything but orthodox. He accepted that he was a werewolf, but bringing another person in on the secret would require a mountain of trust, that frankly, he wasn't willing to invest.

Not to mention, he didn't feel the need to have an intimate relationship in his life. He didn't want to have to find a human partner. It would be no help to do so. He was content, and found no use in finding another mate beyond the one looking at him. They'd already successfully produced a healthy pup.

Ozzy turned around, groaning as he did so, and back to the foot of the bed, suddenly uninterested.

"Just think about it.", snuggling their pup closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph, Here? Couldn't be.

Confused, he watched his old friend approach him with a smile, in the parking garage.

Loading the baby into the back seat, he walked up to him, apprehensive.

“ Hey, long time no see”, as him and Carl wrap their arms around each other, briefly, before pulling away.

“Where have you been?”, he asked. Carl looking him up and down. The groomed beard on his face almost making him unrecognizable from the teenager he’d known.

“Just moved here from Colorado, job at Integration.”, smiling at the shorter man.

“I just came from there”.

A hand brought to Carl's face, cheeks heating up, as he stared up at the taller man’s handsome face, and wide brown eyes.

Their concentration broken as the baby could be heard cooing loudly.

Stepping back, out of his reach, Carl turned to the car. “I’m sorry I have to get home”.

“You had baby?”, Ralph asked amused. The said, baby’s babbling clearing heard outside the vehicle.

“Yeah, Carl responded, his heart swelling, just thinking about her. They’d just came from the Integration office.

A physician had looked his daughter up and down, before deeming her vocal, active and on track developmentally, maybe even ahead of the curve. The physician, herself a werewolf, only giving a slight side eye as to him. He was confident that she had a good inkling to her whom she received her unique coloring.

“You want to get together sometime?”, he asked, eyes hopeful as he looked at him.

“Yes, I’d love to.”, he’d appreciate another visitor. Sometimes it the house got lonely, virtually house bound with just the two of them. Sometime he felt like the “other woman”, excited when the dog decided to visit.

As far as the neighbor’s knew he was chronically sick with an aggressively contagious rare disease.

He gave Ralph his phone number and home address. Parting, with a hug and kiss placed on his cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His heart was drumming excitedly, when he opened his door to Ralph, in the late morning.

They sat at sofa. His newly woken daughter in his arms, as Ralph watched them with a look of envy.

“ I recall”, smirking as he talked. “ you told me that you were never having kids”. His gaze on him as Carl held her against his shoulder, rubbing her back.

He was right.

When they were in the werewolf transitional home, he was frequently vocal of his insistence that he would never have children. It was also the reason that they'd broken up. Well that and….other things.

Looking wistful, Carl nodded, “Yeah, I didn't plan on it, at first-”, lifting up his shirt with his free hand, “sorry you don’t mind, right?”, as he exposed the sports bra, he was wearing, having stuffed them with washable nursing pads.

He'd been so thankful when they had arrived in the mail, his milk production and leaking that followed, increased with Tala’s appetite.

“I don't mind”, Ralph responded, eyes glued to Carl's chest as Tala attached, hungrily. Grunting as she suckled aggressively, as if competing for resources. Her hands and feet pressing up against him, trying to climb.

With an attitude like hers showing so early, he could only imagine what he was in for.

“So...She wasn't planned”, eyebrow lifted, intrigued at his change in direction.

“Well”, he started, looking down at his baby. “I didn't at first..I umm”, bad at trying to explain himself. “Okay, so I got pregnant without meaning to-”

“Were you forced?”, he asked, sounding protective. His tone, making Carl tingle. Reminding him of how it felt to have someone worried about him, wanting him to be safe.

“No no, he didn't force me”, Carl explained quickly. Of the two of them Ozzy was the one who needed convincing. “I was out of my mind, hadn't taken the herbs, and just needed sex so so so so bad”, beginning to laugh as he recall his first conception. The memory bitter-sweet.

“But once I was pregnant, all I could think about was having one.", not mentioning the first one he'd lost, not ready to tell that story.

Ralph, chuckled with him. “And now, you have a baby. Just like that?”

“Pretty much”, and he couldn't be prouder. She was more than he could have asked for.

They talked back and forth. Ralph telling him of his travels across the U.S and also South America.

Carl asked if he'd managed to settle down.

The other werewolf explaining he hadn't found “the one”. Carl found that difficult believe, a face like his.

Ralph could be abrasive and possessive, and sometimes obsessive when they were younger, but looking at him now, maturity had seemed to mellow him.

“Who was it?”, he asked. Seeing Tala hands having grasped at his breast, reminding him to move her to the other side.

“The Neighbor”, he answered in half truth.

Pulling the baby off his chest. Wrinkling her forehead, at the displeasure of being pulled from her meal, before getting her fill. Little glutton she was.

“The guy next door, Michael, I think. Married?”

“How do you know one of my neighbors?”. Wincing as Tala started tugging at his other nipple, clearly feeling the tooth that had come in.

“I’ve been scoping out the neighborhood for while." Ralph told him, candidly.

“Have you been stalking me”, he asked, abashed , but wanting to give the benefit of the doubt.

His hands raised in defense. “Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why didn't you say come say “Hi”, instead. How did you find me?”, stomach sinking.

I came across your name on a document, on its way to the registration department.”, explaining. "I asked, and the women in the office just couldn't help, but tell me about your, "Just Perfect", baby", distaste on his face.

“How fucking dare you. Looking at my personal files.”, this man never did have much considerations for others.

“Oh my God, Carl, so dramatic”, his mocking response having smaller man go silent in irritation.

“You a mistress now?” indicating toward the Bev and Mike's. “Some family man's sid-”,

“It's not like that! And none of your business”,

“Or their underage so-”

“It was the dog, Asshole!”, cutting him off. Refusing to allow himself or the Johnson's be insulted.

“What?”, disbelieving

“It was the dog. It got me pregnant.”, wanting shut him up. Their reunion turning sour quickly.

“And you kept it!?”, he stood up, outraged as he looked at baby, disgusted.

“Why wouldn't I have?”, holding her closely. The man looming over him quite unsettling.

A throwback to the many reasons they broke up. Carl grew uneasy, as Tala wiggled.

“You said you'd never let yourself breed with a wolf, never have a pup, with me, or anyone.”

Of course he wouldn't of with him. That would have meant giving up personal freedom. Dependent, hanging on to every word. Stroking his delicate ego.

“And now you were so desperate for one you were gone to the dog. “

“It wasn't like that”, Carl tried to defend himself. Doubt creeping into his mind. Ralph had that effect on him.

Before their original parting Carl had never felt lower. Couldn't place it at first.

When he finally got the courage to end it, the weight lifted off his chest. Figuring it meant he was destined to be without anyone, fearing the entrapment that must be a requirement of romance.

“When is your next heat?”, he asked.

“What?”, he asked. Flabbergasted at such a question. “None of your business”, not believing the audacity of him.

“I can't let you do this again to yourself”, pointing to Carl's baby.

“You need to leave”, this was becoming too much. If he wanted to deal with this kind of bullshit he would have stayed with the pack, and welp one after another.

“I'm fathering your next pup”, he said, closing in on his personal space.

“What?”, this was insane, he was insane.

“I'll make sure you have a good, healthy pup. I'm sorry didn't have anyone before, but now you won't need to settle. “

“I never “settled”, raising his voice. The volume agitating Tala.“This is exactly what I wanted.”

Ralph stared in disgust. “ Subpar, that's what you wanted?.

That was it. “Out out!, Carl started yelling as he stood up. Through with the conversation and Ralph.

Being threatening, proved to be hard when your tits are exposed, and the baby attached to them, whimpering as her hackles raised, while the other guy was a full head taller, and he didn't doubt his ability to overpower him.

The larger man didn't budge, as Carl could only use one hand to try and force him out.

“Leave!”, he demanded, almost frustrated to tears. A threat in his home, that he couldn't remove. “Go!

He fought that urge to cry, Ralph standing still. Debating on shifting. He hadn't done it in so long, and even then he'd still be at a disadvantage against the larger man.

“Please”, pathetically meek, as a lone tear slid down his cheek, hating himself for it.

And to think he'd initially felt euphoric seeing him and having someone to reminisce with. He liked his neighborhood, but omitting his past from persons, whom he saw everyday, tended to become tiring.

Ralph on the other hand was a part of his history.

They arrived to the Were's group home within weeks of each other. Carl skittish, having never gone anywhere before without his pack, clung to him.

Seeing how small he was compared to the other boys, he would be an easy target, small, quiet, passive and possessing hole that quite a few would love to gain access to.

Being a staff favorite due to his easy-going demeanor didn't help his popularity either.

They were both young, and Carl would remain forever grateful for his protection during that time.

Thing ending amicably, as they could be, Ralph's fickle attention moving onto a new target. One that would spread their legs, and not write off his desire for children.

Suddenly predatory smile came over Ralph's handsome face. Carl freezing as he closed in. He'd been so lonely, he'd let potentially violent man into him home, so close to his baby.

To his confusion, he pressed his lips to his forehead. Stroking a finger down his face.

“See you around”, before leaving.

Overwhelmed, he couldn't move from the spot for sometime. Shaking a tears came down his face.

The baby having long emptied his breast and fallen asleep by the time he'd pulled himself together.

…………………………………..

He was on edge for days, following the unwelcome visit from his ex almost-lover.

Spotting him once more, standing across the street in the early morning, making eye contact before walking off.

Paranoid, he kept the curtains closed. The baby, colicky, difficult to settle. Carl too tense to relax, wondering if it was influencing her behavior. Holding doubt that an infant could be so perceptive.

Even when she slept, he couldn't. It was the reason he'd overslept, and didn't wake soon enough to get his grocery delivery before half of the item's froze solid. Excluding the salad greens, they were all salvageable, but the taste slightly off.

The dog visited more frequently, than usual.  
No doubt he'd caught on to the anxiety ridden scent that Carl had permeated.

He'd seen Ozzy wandering between the two properties at random times, as if searching, and watching. 

How soon again would Ralph be dropping in on them?

A restraining order was considered before he realized that complications it would cause.

They'd ask too many questions. His origins could become public knowledge. It was a small town, and people talked.

It would ruin everything for them. They could stay and become outcast, or leave, start over again. If it was even possible.

Hopefully, it was just a matter of time before Ralph would lose interest, he wouldn’t be fertile again until after Tala had weaned.

As if the greedy imp would ever share her milk.

Just needed to give it time.  
……………………………………...

Days after the unfortunate visit, Ozzy had come over, shortly before midnight, the household fully awake.

He'd been restless. Tala wide awake, cooing enthusiastically as she reached her hands out to Ozzy. Laughing as he paced in circles around her basket on the floor. Tinkling her feet as she kicked them.

Carl appreciated it. Cleaning the baby's diapers, and due to lack sleep and constant worry he was exhausted and not feeling an ounce of joy. He'd been up since 5am the previous day.

He swore he could feel being watched, trying to rationalize it, believing it to be in his head, wasn't a soothing alternative.  
Leaving him to watch the boiling water, while sipping coffee.

The stomach cramping and turning, he assumed due to psychosomatic stress.

Shortly after the baby had fallen asleep and put in her bassinet, Ozzy, getting a little fresh, put his nose into his mate's crotch.

Ozzy usually showed no interest otherwise, but come early 2am on Wednesday, Carl was stripping down in his bedroom. It had been a while and he was welcoming the opportunity to feel good.

He'd almost swear he was approaching his estrus, but the timing too off. His body wouldn't want another child with one already dependant. Irregardless his vagina had been slicking, but no burn, tingling sensation that always accompanied them.

What was wrong with him?

It didn't feel any less divine when he gave the dog unrestricted access to his body.

Able to jerk himself off, as Ozzy gave his vagina thorough attention. Lapping at his hole while Carl ground back against the tongue.

Kneeling on the floor, he widened his legs as much a possible. His body grateful. It had been so long.

The tongue going across both holes, making him forget his discomfort.

Finally, giving him mercy, as he started climbing onto his back.

Ozzy's breath tickling the back of his ear.

With a short keen, at his initial penetration, Carl held still. Gasp exiting his lips, letting the sire of his child have his way.

He needed this. His body opened up, like it did when they made their last two.

The first time they'd had sex where his body wasn't intending to be impregnated.

Just like before, he found the magic spot inside him, where'd he'd planted Tala.

Feeling like teasing he attempted to crawl forward.

His child's father wasn’t having it, squeezing his waist almost painfully tight. Carl's eyes rolling in the back of his head, as Ozzy bit and gripped onto his shoulder.

Ozzy's knot sealing connection, as Carl's muscles tightened, a pair of testicles twitched against his own.

Turning to a tie, his body singing.

Just like it was when he was in heat. It almost like he was in heat. Carl couldn't remember much about his anatomy, but as far as he knew, his uterus shouldn't be filling as easily as it was. Stomach bloating, abnormally painful. It would only do it if he was ovulating.

Fuck!, he was in heat, coming to the saddening realization, believing it soon for another baby.

Panicking he tried to pull away. Painful, his muscles tensing, making it much harder to break their mating.

Carl was forced to give up. A nip to the back of his thigh from his mate halting his protest.

He couldn't help the sadness that came over. What if this quasi-estrus meant pregnancy? Another baby this soon? What if they weren't healthy? He couldn't bare another miscarriage.

Unperturbed, Ozzy pulled away sometime later, their tie having lasted too long for comfort.  
Cleaning the mess he'd made if of the distressed werewolf.

Then the crash of breaking glass rang through the house


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day People. In celebration read this trash. Comments are always appreciated.

He froze, terrified, as the scent of their intruder made its way upstairs. It was heavy, and dominating. The kind that was bound linger long after it’s source left. A strong indicator that the male was aggressive, and virile.

Carl possessedlittle doubt to whom it was. Sadly, if he surmised correctly, he had a competitor for his womb.

With a bark Ozzy charged out of the bedroom, and downstairs, snarling, as Carl braced himself.

Disturbed from her sleep, Tala’s cries filled their house. Carl looking over her quickly, her pudgy hands reaching out for him. Bent ears as she wriggled her pink nose smelling the air.

She wouldn’t understand the stench that would come with a male, intent on mating her father, but could realize the scent that comforted her countless times, for once, didn’t envelope her environment.

He knew he didn’t have the luxury of immediately going to her side. Carl knew, if he did, he wouldn’t be able to fight the urge to take her in his arms, and flee the danger that has entered their home.

If he did, she would surely be down a sire, the very least Carl could do is back him up.

Above all, he knew the threat would catch up to them, surely. Ralph wouldn’t give up, and Carl refused to surrender their home or his body.

Ready to defend his home, dark hair grew over his form, as his feet grew longer, his canine teeth lengthening, as his jaw widened.

His ears long and pointed. His nose widening to that of a wolf. Fingers thickening as his nails grew sharp.

The hair along his spine standing up, as adrenaline pumped through his veins. As far as he was concerned, falling to the male stinking of raging testosterone, wasn't an option.

It was these kind of bullies that made him once reject parenthood. Thinking that his value was determined by his biology, and their dominance of it would be eventual.

Carl didn't know how, but had a gut feeling that his premature fertility was no coincidence, but he didn't have the luxury of pondering it. Either way, he wasn't carry this male's offspring.

Knowing he had little choice, Carl descended down the stairs.

Even in the dark he could see Ozzy and the intruder slowly circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

His opponent, a large silver werewolf. Noticeably more muscled than Carl himself, and it was obvious that, despite his own large size and strength, Ozzy was outmatched.

It didn't stop him, growling, hair raised, baring his teeth. Moving slow and controlled, readying himself as he prepared to protect his claim.

Carl shivered in response. Very aware of the moisture present between his legs. 

The wolf looked at Carl, as he came into view. Then raised up his nose, smelling the air.

The scent of them would undoubtedly present. His fertility should be unmistakable, though he's not sure how his body's irregular heat would affect it.

Ears folding back, eyes narrowed, baring his teeth at the male dog, He'd know what they were doing just minutes ago.

Carl could tell he was furious. A lesser male, hell a lesser being, had beat him to the punch. Eagerly welcomed to the place where he'd been denied.

While Carl would be distressed to find himself pregnant again, with any luck Ozzy's historically successful swimmers, were descending upon his egg at the very moment. If he had his way they would be the only ones.

The beast struck. With a strong swipe Ozzy was thrown across the room. Yelping as his body hit the wall with a thud.

The werewolf turned his attention to Carl. Taking large strides towards him.

He growled, letting the male know he wasn't welcomed.

Carl could see his cock filling, making the mistake of thinking he'd taken care of his opponent so easily.

Without notice, he standing back up, seemingly unfazed, Ozzy ran back to his challenger.

The werewolf knocked off his feet as the dog leaped up, strong paws pushing against the larger one's chest, knocking him on his back.

Wasting no time, teeth sinking into corner of where his neck and shoulder meet. Head shaking as he attempted to tear flesh.

The werewolf hands wrapping around the Mastiff's neck.

Running over, Carl brought his own hands to the werewolves neck, choking him in return.

If Ozzy lost , Carl wasn't confident in his ability to defend himself from the man's advances, and the subsequent forced mating. Even worse, he wouldn't be able to protect his child.

At a standstill, they stayed in position.

Ralph loosened his hold on the dog's neck, creating a chain reaction.

Ozzy’s movement's ceased, but he maintain his hold. Thinking the werewolf was going to give up the fight, and retreat, Carl lightened his grip.

Then, before he realized it wasn't just the three of them, an arm wrapped around his middle, and he was jerked backwards. The air knocked out of him.

He swung an arm at the unseen assailant, striking something with his nails, earning a knee to the stomach. He doubled over, with a painful whimper, the world momentarily going back, feeling his head spin. Carl’s thighs wetting, the strike to his abdomen forcing the build up of semen out of him.

Regaining his orientation, he tentatively looked up. Keeping himself small, shoulder’s hunched, and kneeling, not wanting his attacker to see him as a threat in the moment.

Looking up he saw it was, unsurprisingly, yet another werewolf. Carl could only tell by his outline, his fur pitch black. Carl couldn't distinguish any features, giving him the appearance of a solid silhouette.

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh tearing. The silver wolf roaring, as he threw the large dog off of him.

Carl was unable to witness more, as he was picked up, arms twisted around his back, as see black wolf drag brought them upstairs. Sadly in no position to stop him.

Carl try to break from his hold, realizing where he was taking them. Making him realize that he was powerless. The large wolf restraining him easily, as he was shoved into his bedroom.

He didn't have to be her parent to know that the baby was terrified. The ruckus downstairs, no doubt distressing, and worst of all, her father had yet to respond.  
Tala's cries having reached peak volume, his sensitive ears starting to ache from the high pitch. It was concerning such a volume could come from her little body.

The black werewolf closed the bedroom door, locking it, and blocking any chance he'd have of exiting. Tala’s crying effecting him as well, his ears flatting in reaction.

Fighting would be in vain, wouldn’t risk it in such a small space, especially with his pup only a few feet away. The male before him would have little trouble forcing his submission, especially if his body insisted on it.

He looked out the bedroom window briefly. He could crash through the window, and have a chance to get away, but the baby wouldn't.

Accepting his defeat, he shifted human, hoping he'd could plead with them.

She needed to be safe.

The forced mating would be inevitable, but he needed his child unharmed. He wouldn't be able to live another moment if something were to happen to her.

Carl wasn’t sure whom he was begging to, until the other person shifted in turn with him, confirming his identity.

Ralph’s naked body revealed to him, a large erection, making Carl want to panic. The last few times he’d seen a hard human penis, that wasn’t his own, it was at the Were home. Other boy’s exposing themselves to him during his fertility periods, under the impression that the sight would entice him to happily bend over for them.

His intentions now undeniable, and it was going to be in him whether he liked it or not.

“If you’re here, who’s downstairs.”, Carl asked. If he was about to be forced into sex, he at least could be told whom was Ralph’s co conspirator.

“Just a friend”, Ralph said with a predatory smile. “” Told him that I'd let him have a piece of you, after I did”, stepping forward, causing Carl to take a step toward Tala, in the corner.

Not only was going to be raped, he was going to be gang raped. His face twisting in fear.

“But I only told him that”, moving toward Carl, caressing his face with one of his hands. "I'm the only one who can have you."

Ralph's eyes darted to the baby. To Carl's distress he walked until she was within arm's length.

“Pl-please”, Carl asked, voice shaking. “ I'm going to do whatever you want. I won't fight, please don't hurt her”.

“ Of course”, Ralph told him, voice softening, as he swept a hand along her lightly furred arm, as she reached them toward the direction of her mother's voice.

Reacting, Carl's snatched her out of the cradle, not wanting this poor excuse of a man to touch her. Ralph chuckling at him, as he did so.

The good-natured laugh, making his skin crawl, as his daughters cries turned into light whimpers, as she twisted herself, so that she could root around for a nipple. Carl adjusting her, attaching to a breast, as she lay in his arms. Short nails, he made sure to trim weekly, digging into his chest

“ Such a good mother”, Ralph remarked candidly. “ You'll give me ones too” Reaching out he ran a finger over the soft hair of her head.

“Don't touch her!”, Carl barked at him, only able to take a step back until he was pressing back against the wall, a thump heard downstairs, as he feared for his child's sire.

His outburst was rewarded with the back of Ralph's hand. Making contact with the left side of his face, causing his head bounce off the wall.

For a moment, he was 16 years old again. Frightened, as his grandfather and uncle loomed over him. Letting him know he was going to listen and do what he was told. Confused and scared as his body burned for the first time.

The pull back to reality was dizzying, making him grip the baby closer.

“ You’re not going to tell me what to do!”, his tone furious “ You're mine-”, grabbing the back of Carl's hair, forcing him to look him in the eye. “- and I'm going to do to you exactly whatever the fuck want to. You got that!?”, waiting for an answer. His eyes wide.

Carl nodded, “Yes, I'll do whatever you want”, voice breaking, as tears came down his face. Unable to do anything, as Ralph touched Tala's hair again, then his finger tenderly flicking across her ear, it twitching in response. Looking at her with amazement. Knowing he had Carl's cooperation, calmed his aggression.

Then he stepped away, gesturing to the bed, “Get on it”, he told Carl.

Without question or hesitation Carl tried to pull the baby off his chest. His actions stopped with a stern “No”, from Ralph. "Let her eat”.

Obediently, as he silently sobbed, Carl lay on his back. Tala remaining on his chest, as strong hands pulled him down to the edge of the bed until his legs hung off, Ralph spreading them as he took his place in between, squeezing his hips as he plunged into him.

Carl gasping from the rough entry, body still tender from his and Ozzy's mating just minutes ago. The earlier deposit force from his body, as Ralph's penis filled him uncomfortably. The sheets under him soaking.

Carl looked down to his chest. Trying to focus on his baby, as she whined, unhappy about the constant jostling. Failing to block out the horror of their situation. His insides burning painfully, biting his lip, as the pain took over.

The man above him rutting into him, no concern given to the smaller man great discomfort.

Relief came briefly, as Ralph finished inside of him, with a roar, and a particularly violent thrust, that would surely leave a bruise on his pelvis.

Ralph stay inside him. Large hands roaming Carl's body. Feeling his stomach, rubbing his chest, tongue lapping at the sweat on his neck, sounding drunk, as he was told of how strong their pups would be, and he was going to put as many in him as he could. Meanwhile Carl stayed still, not sure if he'd be able to control in himself, and try to escape, as his mind screamed it him to run, get away from this place, now. To leave to flee his home, the place he was going to raise his family, because, like his body, it no longer felt like his.

Staying silent, Carl said nothing to him as Ralph continued twice more, Carl disassociating, a haze taking over his mind, feeling as if he were in a fog, independent of his body. 

 Tala falling into a restless sleep, on his chest. Finally pulling out, he warned Carl that it would be no use to go to the police, or he'd expose what he was to the community, kissing his lips before departing.

“Take care of our pup”, he whispered, ruffling his hair. “You make beautiful babies”, voice sweet, as if speaking to a lover.

Carl couldn't move for two hours, after he left. Feeling a full body soreness, and in despair of everything that had been ripped from him.

At some point he knew he had to get up. Pull himself together, burn the sheets, throw out the same mattress he'd birthed his child on, clean up the inevitable mess and gore downstairs. See how many pieces his mate had been torn to.

With much pain, he managed to get off the bed. Changing Tala into fresh clothing, then ripping the ruined sheets off the bed, leaving them on the floor.

The world surreal, feeling like a robot, wanting to scream, cry and express the rage he felt burning in his heart, at the violation of his home, body, womb and life.

Once he gained the courage, Carl crept downstairs. Now that the sun has started to peak over the clouds and through the window, allowing him to see the extent of the wreckage.

Large spots of blood now stained his living room carpet, along with the sofa, and Tala's bouncer seat.

Seeing tufts of white fur, here and there, he wondered what came of the other werewolf.

The coffee table on its side on the opposite side of the room.

Two windows broken. The drying rack in the kitchen that held Tala's cloth diapers, broken in two. Previously clean diapers scatter among the paperwork that had previously sat at his kitchen work table. More blood spotted on wall.

The whole house still smelling of his rapist, he'd feared having to clean for weeks before he could rid his home fully of the stench.

Walking around with slipper covered feet, Carl looked for what had come of Ozzy. Preparing to come across the dog's corpse, or what was left of it.

His heart sinking, as he found him, body lying on it’s side, under the table.

A front paw looking mangled. An ear appearing to have been ripped off.

A large gash was his back, and a chunk of flesh missing off his thigh and a rib having broken, seemed to be pushing against his skin, Carl being able to see the outline clearly.

He reached his hand out, wanting to pet him one last time, before he had to get rid of the body, before his neighbors could question where their loyal dog had run off to. Hating the treatment he's have to give the remains, as if he didn’t owe so much to the vessel.

Putting the body out with the trash looked like his best option, if he wanted to avoid questions he couldn’t give answers to.

Then, suddenly, his whole body jumped, causing him to hit his head on the underside of the table.

Clutching his head, as a wagging tail brushed his arm, again. Ozzy's now lone eye, opening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl tries to deal with the direct aftermath of the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex and probably won't be for at least 3 chapters. The original smut turned into an actual story. FML -sorry.

Seeing him, the dog started moving. Groaning as he struggled to stand himself up.

“No no no, Bud”, Carl said, backing out from under the table “Don't move”, he could only imagine the pain he must be in right now. Carl didn't want him to worsen any of the damage that had already been done.

“Stop Stop Stop!”, the animal not listening as he came out from under the table. Limping as he avoided using his injured paw. As if the dog ever listened to him to begin with.

He sniffed Carl up and down. Licking his cheek before trying to walk past him.

Jumping up, Carl diverted him from the direction he was walking into the living room. Glass still scattered on floors, keeping him restricted to the kitchen.

“Stayy”, Carl ordered to him. He needed to clean up fast, and get Ozzy medical attention.

The dog giving him little consideration as he broke away from Carl’s hold on his collar, walking around him bumping Carl's hip with his shoulder, Carl letting out a hiss of pain as he did so. His bruising extensive, dark purple and rightfully painful.

“Okay, then.”, might as well get him to the vet, while he was still moving. Let's go bud”, he said. Trying to lead his to the front. Moving debris over with his slipper-ed foot, making a path to their exit.

Still early enough, no one on the street had yet to be out and about, he loaded the injured dog in the backseat of his car. Then with haste going back into the house grabbing the baby, her diaper bag, and wallet.

He drove to an emergency animal hospital. Ozzy's head resting on the car seat, panting in obvious pain, as he started to make a wheezing sound.

Draping it with a blanket, Carl walked inside, car seat in hand.

A minute later, two veterinary technicians we're rushing to his car. Ozzy giving no resistance as a large black man, carefully lifted him in his arms, and brought him to an exam table in the back.

His tail wagging as they looked him over with gentle hands.

Carl, not able to watch them as they cleaned his wounds, went to sit out in the lobby. Hating to have to do it, he called the Johnson's household.

Being 6am he expected it to go to get the answering machine. He wasn't that lucky.

“Hello”, answered the tired voice of Mike.

“Shit”, he thought, what to say? what to say?

“Heyy”, Carl said nervously. “Um, sorry if I woke you”. He figured he probably wasn't there favorite person, having all, but cut them out since the baby was born.

“It's fine,'' Mike said sleepily, “was just getting up”, yawning.

Cut to the chase, Carl told himself.

“Hey, so your dog showed up at my house earlier.” , such a liar. “ He's in really bad shape, I brought him to the vet”

“What happened”, Mike asked him. Now alert.

Had he told them the truth it would have sounded like

“ Well, two of my fellow werewolves broke into the house last night. Ozzy tried to fight one of them off while I let the other raped me, as I held my kid, that by the way, was conceived with your dog. She’s cute. Sorry about that. ”

Instead he said

“I don't know, they're checking him out right now”, lying quickly.

“ You didn't have to do that, but thank you . We'll be there in a bit”.

Carl gave him the address, hanging up just as the other technician coming over, a short Asian women with blue hair, came over to him, looking sympathetic.

“How are you doing?”she asked kindly.

He felt like his world had imploded, and he was desperately trying to grasp onto the edge of a cliff.

“I'm fine”, voice higher than he intended, realizing his body was trembling.

“Okay”, she answered, not convinced. “So I talked to Dr. Dawson, she's on her way, but she's asking for a deposit before we start further treatment”.

“How much?”,

Looking uncomfortable she answered “eight- hundred”.

“That's fine”, looking down as he fished out his credit card.

“Thank you, she'll be here in a few”, taking the credit card behind the reception counter.

Coming back moments later, handing the card back, and a receipt to sign, attached to a small clipboard.

Putting his signature down, he handed it back.

“Can I get you an ice pack?” she asked.

“What” he asked, confused..

“The left side of your face is swollen”, she told him, matter of factly.

“Oh, yeah”, remembering the hit from Ralph. “um..no thank you. I'll be okay. '' The burning on the side of his face hadn't occurred to him, until then.

Pointing at the reception desk.“If you need us just ring the bell”, worried but not going to push it,

“Will do,'' he said, “His owners are on their way”, he said, just as she started walking away.

“Wait”, she stopped. “It's not your dog?”

“No”, shaking his head. “It's my neighbor's. They'll be here in a few”. Carl only had a pup with the dog.

“Alright”, she said. Look of question on her face, as she walked away. “I’ll let them know.”

Left alone, with no distractions, the memories of just a few hours ran through his head, like a bad movie he couldn't turn off.

He held his head in his hands, as he recollected, the male forcing himself inside him and him just agreeing to it. The promises he made to comeback, and pup Carl knew he'd love regardless of how they were made.

Tala, in her car seat, started fussing next to him. Turning, he lifted the blanket canopy.

She was looking at him, wide eyed. Mouth pursed as she tried moving, not used to be restrained. He could count on his hands how often she’s been in a car seat.

“It's okay sweetheart”, he said to her. They'll be out of here once the Johnson's arrive. “We'll be home soon”, but then what?. Obviously his word’s didn’t do much to settle her, and taking her out wasn’t an option. She just needed to hold on until they reached home. If only it were that simple.

This wasn't the end of this nightmare, more like the beginning.

Ralph would be back. Even if he wasn't pregnant, he'd never rid of him. No doubt that he’d be brutalized again until he had yet another baby he couldn't protect. Ozzy was just collateral damage.

The baby cooed at him, as she pulled at his hand. Using a finger, he tickled her nose, eliciting a laugh, moving her head away.

She grew agitated, reaching for him, but he was unable to until they were in the privacy of their home.

He re-draped the blanket over her car seat quickly, as the bell over the door dinged, Mike, Bev and their son, Dylan rushed in.

Wanting to take the opportunity to exit, he stood up, Tala making sounds of distress, not being able to see her surroundings.

He knew that nothing about this situation, nor the story he told sounded kosher, and he wanted to separate himself from it as soon as he could.

“He's in the back”, Carl told them, brushing past the group. Getting out before they asked questions.

“What happened to you”, Bev stopped him, he winced,as her fingers lightly skimmed the bruised area.

“It's nothing.”, he told her. The irritated look on their collective faces, disbelieving. “I fell down the stairs”

Then Tala started babbling from under the blanket canopy. Thank god she couldn't talk, he didn't want to think what she saw from her perspective.

“Since when do you have a baby?”she asked.

Carl didn't need to answer. Dylan, with a huff, ran over to the reception desk. Ringing the bell, as if signaling the end of a school day.

Mike joining him, as the staff came running out. Bev distracted momentarily, looking as the men in her family frantically asked about their beloved family pet.

Carl took the opportunity to leave. He all but ran to the car desperate to get home, not realizing until after that home wouldn’t provide it usual comfort.

It once encompassed their whole world. The two of them only able to go out once night had fallen. The four walls offering privacy and safety from the outside. Tala only experienced sunshine on the back porch.

It would never be the same again, but might as well try and put it back together. In between the baby's naps and feeding, he put the house back together, running on a combination of anxiety and coffee. He showered. Needing to remove every trace of him off his body.

He desperately scrubbed the blood out of the carpet. Towels turned to rags, as he used them with bleach to wipe every single spec of blood, from floor to ceiling.

The smell of Ralph stayed.

His broken and blood flecked furniture was brought out to the curb. Desperate to get it out of his sight.

He called a contractor to come look at the two broken windows, and then he into replacing the living room carpet. Both person's expected to stop tomorrow.

Thankfully, his computer and kitchen was still in one piece. His livelihood hadn’t been compromised.

He'd need to reprint papers, throwing the contaminated ones into the shredder.

Sometime around noon he had a knock at his door.

He froze, scared of what could be outside. Ralph wouldn’t return so soon, would he? He still briefly debated with himself whether or not to ignore it. If it was Ralph, he come in eventually, with or without Carl’s consent.

Forcing himself up, he answered the knocking.

Opening the door, to his surprise, it was Dylan. His arms crossed, eyes red rimmed, looking like he wanted nothing more than to punch him.

Given that current circumstances were his fault, he wanted to do the same.

“What the fuck happen to my dog? he asked calmly, but underneath Carl could tell he was brewing.

Giving the same “I don't-”, he was cut off.

“Don't fucking lie to me!”, He spat out. Becoming more upset, as he puffed his chest. Looking ready to attack.

Carl heart clenched, he feared cardiac arrest, as breathing became more difficult. What the fuck was happening him.

“I..um..it..it wa uh”, chest heavy, stumbling over his speech, the angry male in front of him made him want to go into hysterics.

He took a step back, worried he was going to lose control, and hurt someone.

Even if Dylan was, almost six foot, solid, but slightly pudgy with noticeable muscle, he was secure in his own ability to overpower him.

“I know Ozzy's been coming here. And I know that you know what happened.`` he said, moving forward into the house, disregarding the reluctance on his neighbor’s face.

“One of his eyes’ gone. He's getting stitches on his leg. His ribs made one of his lungs collapse”, a tear coming down, as he described the laundry list of injuries.

“They amputated two of his toes. Ear’s fucked up,but you already know that .“ His eyes looking at Carl, daring him to lie. “I'm going to ask you again,'' he said in warning.

Dylan didn't get a chance to ask this question. Just as he had opened his mouth the sound of Tala crying was heard. His instincts tugging him upstairs, screaming at him to get to her. Danger had now entered their home once again that day.

“Don't walk away from me!”, the teenager shouted from behind.

Carl's hair stood on end, as Dylan's hand reached out and roughly grabbed his shoulder.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd shoved the teen into the door, body sliding down, as it closed.

“Don’t Touch Me!”, Carl ordered, voice low, his heart twisting in his chest, realizing he may have hurt someone else.

Then blond teen was looking at him, eyes wide in amazement.

“What are you”

“ I have to -”, Carl started to tell him, as his vision became blurry, his head getting heavy. Looking down he spotted the thick hair on his arms, then his reflection in the television.

The room began to spin. “ I’m her -”, Carl started to tell him, his head heavy. Then everything went black, the sounds of the baby ringing in his ears. God help him, he thought, losing consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl receives some unexpected assistance.

When he woke up Carl could hear her. Signaling her distress in the only way she knew how, crying from her location in their second floor bedroom.

His vision returning to him, coming back to the world, initial questioning to his current predicament brief, before being taken over by the concern held only for the infant calling out to him. The cries that he recognized as that of hunger.

His body felt as if all his bones had been replaced with lead. With great struggle, he lifted his head, glassy eyed, as he searched his surroundings. His brain not quite yet powered itself up, as he questioned why he was on the floor.

Disoriented, he looked around the room. Only able to do so until the apparent 50 pound weight that was his skull, forced him to put it back down.

What was wrong with him. His recent memory absent, replaced with a mental fog he couldn't penetrate.

His eyes fluttering as unconsciousness struggled against him, too exhausted in body and mind to rack his brain to recall previous events.

Letting out a groan of "Fuuuuck", he attempted to bend his sore legs, only for them to go back down.

Once again, he lay flat. Chest heaving in a combination of exhaustion and frustration.

"Daddy's coming", he said, breathless, as he contemplated the likelihood that he'd need to crawl.

Trying, he lifted his arms. Hoping that maybe he could push himself off the floor with his hands.

The only problem being that his arms were affected in the same way as his legs.

Only able to lift them slightly before the faintness he felt forced him to cease his coordination efforts. Arms back to his side.

Carl took a moment, He hoped he could pull himself together. While he lay quietly, somehow hoping to force his body into functioning, Carl became aware of the familiar tightness in his breast and sports bra under his shirt, unmistakably soaked with milk.

It was painful to try and contemplate how many meals she may have missed.

Suddenly, body freezing, he heard foot stepped trudging down his stepped  
Before he could contemplate more, a mental bough broke, releasing a flood of events that had occurred in his home only hours prior.

The break in. His and Ozzy's attackers. The rape.

Hyperventilating as if the lungs were in danger of oxygen deprivation. The phantom pains from his assault haunting his body, privates burning as if Ralph was still there, still inside him.

His limbs flailed, nails scratching on the floor, as if he were a turtle stuck on their back, but himself too exhausted, his coordination too lost as his vision swam into that of a vortex. Unable to even attempt to defend himself again from Ralph, or protect his child.

He let out a sob, pleading uncontrollably as his chest heaved, gasping desperately, his voice high pitched, as it filled the space. “..ple...plea..please don’t”, looking the room in a panic. His intruder not within immediate sight. “Pleease not again. Not now”.

Hadn’t he been violated enough already? As if he were a position to demand leniency from him, he could do anything he wanted to him, and there would be no stopping him. Carl was at the werewolf’s mercy, the way Ralph liked it.

Carl’s logic thought didn’t stall his mouth “ I can’t take it again today”, stream of tears running down his face. “I just wan' my baby,'' he bawled. Ralph liked Tala, wouldn’t hurt her. He certainly wouldn't be deaf to her cries.

Then to his surprise soon came into his view was that of a panicked teenager, as he began to cry for another reason.

Remembering that Dylan had seen exactly what he was, and having been upstairs he’d seen her. The jig was up for them. He pictured and angry mob of people surrounding his home, wanting to purge their suburban street of the freaks.

He was helpless, inhibited from making a quick getaway.

“I need you to calm down,'' he requested gently to Carl, hand up going down in emphasis. His words did nothing to soothe the distressed werewolf.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry”, he whimpered, terrified. “Just wan’ my baby”. Turning back into human form. “Not gonna hurt you.” Hoping he’d have the kindness not to drive them from their home this soon.

“Okay.. okay”, his hand still up as he backed away, timidly. “Do you need help getting up?”

“I..I can’t move”, he answered pathetically. “Can’t get up”.

"Then how about I get you on the couch uh?." Dylan said gently, crouching down. "At least to get you off the floor. That okay?". He paused, waiting.

Carl's tears still streamed.

Was this some trick? False kindness in the same vein of Ralph.

Initial gentleness followed by brutalization. Luckily for him, last night taught him that as long as he cooperated, him and the baby would have a chance of coming out of it in one piece. Couldn't say the same for Ozzy.

Carl nodded, not confident he'd be able to verbalize the lie, and consent to the boy's touch.

"Okay," Dylan said, bracing his crouched form, one arm sliding under Carl's back and another under his legs, behind his knees. Pulling him to his chest, with a grunt, as he stood up straight.

He's warm, floated in Carl's mind, feeling strangely secure, being held for the first time since he could remember.

His head lulled to rest on Dylan's bicep, Carl looking up at the nervousness present in his eyes, as he was deposited length-wise on the sofa.  Back against armrest, allowing him to sit up. His panic lessened.

"I'm gonna go get your baby."

Then he was running up the stairs. Carl not able to stop his crying even if he wanted to, his chest continuing to heave. Nightmare scenarios played in his head, wondering when the other shoe would drop, and what he was in for when it did. Looking at the clock, seeing it was 2:46, he’d been out almost three hours.

A moment later an upset  Tala was placed in his arms. Tear streaks of her own going down her cheeks. Cries softening as she looked up to him. Lips pressed into a pout. Nose twitching as it smelt the air.

Not caring of his audience, he lifted his shirt, bringing her to his chest.

As she latched on, he inspected her.

Cradled in one arm as his other hand opened the blanket she was swaddled in. Running a hand down her small dark body, clad in only in a soiled diaper.

A breath of relief released. She’s fine.

No care was paid as her tiny, but ever sharp nails dug painfully into his skin as she drank her fill. Completely perfect in his eyes.

"Ssoooo". Carl's focus was broken away from Tala. Looking up to the teenager. The kid looking exceedingly uncomfortable. Couldn't blame him.

Dylan was standing within arms reach of them. Looking down at his feet, avoiding eye contact as he spoke.

"Are you going to be okay?", eyes flitting quickly to Carl's exposed chest. Then darting back to the floor when their eyes met.

Carl tips his head in confusion. Not sure how to answer, or why he cared. His concerned bewildering.

He wasn’t ignorant to the fact that Carl; had something to do with what had occurred, why Ozzy was currently receiving intensive care at the veterinary hospital.

If he hadn't opened the door the original time, almost a year ago now, Ralph wouldn't have attacked, had he not been offended, after learning that Carl had willing mated with a simple dog, and to be honest he wasn't even sorry.

He'd planned her conception, with every intention of Ozzy being the one to impregnate him. While he had no plans of getting pregnant last night, if he was, he'd wish it sired by the same beast, whose blood flowed through Tala. sadly, if his body took, it was most likely Ralph’s seed.

It made him worry that he was selfish for having a baby.

Either way, it still didn't explain why the youngest of the Johnson family wasn't running to tell anyone, who'd listen, that they had a freak among them.

"If you're good,'' he said awkwardly, I'm going to go home", pointing to the door.

"Okay", Carl said, nodding. "Could you umm… please get me a diaper for her? He’d hate himself even more if she got a rash.

Carl wasn't sure how long it would be until he regained his strength. He was exhausted and knew that he wasn't too long for another nap to regain his strength.

“Where are they?”,

“I um..”, looking back to the kitchen area, pointing with his free hand to where half a dozen of them sat on the counter next, alongside liners and inserts, and other folded laundry, only ones he’d deemed still clean after the disaster the kitchen was earlier. “Over there” He was unsure why the kid was being helpful, but at the moment, he wasn’t in a position to turn him down.

Without initial question Dylan went over. Picking up the cloth diaper. “You need to get a liner, and the insert for it too.”, Carl added.

He looked back to Carl, brow furrowed. “What kind of diaper is this?”

The kind that won’t give her ass a rash. “They're reusable ones”.

“Okay”, he commented without argument. “Gross”, before being one of each item, bring it over to sit on his lap.

"If you're good-. " He started, "-I'm just gonna..", gesturing to the door, "head out", appearing no longer interested in the answers he sought earlier.

Carl looked at him meekly. "Please, don't tell anyone what you saw", his voice shaky. "We didn't mean-", his eyes sweeping over the baby, "-to hurt anyone".

"I want answers,'' he explained stoically. Carl swallowed, not ready to have this conversation. "But we'll talk later, and no one needs to know what..exactly you guys are.".

"Thank you", Carl said letting out a breath of relief, before Dylan quickly walked out the door, as if he'd been waiting for his blessing to do so.

While he wasn't sure of the kid's agenda, against his better judgement, he felt cautiously confident that his secret would be safe.

Dylan departure left just the two of them alone. The way he'd always liked it, safe and comfortable..for now. Nothing felt real, the world seemingly having calmed down, while he still felt shaken.

The knowledge that Ralph had no qualms about making an appearance in his home loomed over them, but for now he could appreciate that it was, once again, just the two of them.

 

Slowly, Carl took the soiled diaper off of her one handed. Careful not to jostle her away from his breast, she was hungry as could be after all. He was thankful her diaper was only soiled with urine, pulling it off was tricky, while she lay on her side, and meanwhile while kicking her feet at his hand. Impressed with himself as he diapered her successfully.

Dropping the dirty diaper on the floor, he pulled his shirt and bra off completely. Tossing both on the floor to be taken care of later, once he’d regained his strength.

He snuggled into the cushions on the back of the couch, wishing he’d thought to ask Dylan to have brought him a blanket, but he’d just have to bare it for now.

Both breasts were empty by the time she’d satiated her hunger, then she was re wrapped. Her hands left free, for her to suck on. Completely unharmed, and un-traumatized from their experience. He wished he could stay the same.

Carl stroked a thumb over her head, feeling the soft hair, then the light fur on the arms, before lifting her enough to place a kiss on her fat cheeks.

“Daddy loves you”, he told her. She looked at him. “You just so damn precious, ain’t you?”, the corner his mouth curling.

Then werewolf lit up as Tala responded with a gummy grin. Toothless, save for the single canine tooth poking through on the bottom left of her jaw

He couldn’t help himself, kissing her again as she reached her hands out. Bringing her back down before she had a chance to grab his hair. She loved hair.

Moments later she yawned, eyes becoming heavy, partially closing them. Carl covered her up more securely, before he scooted down, until his body lay across the sofa. Tala nestled in the crook of his arm as he drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark by the time Tala coos had his head shooting up. Fear spiking through him as he searched the room. Prepared for someone to reveal themselves from the darkness. Smelling the air, he detected no one.

Ralph's stench still lingered. A chill running up his spine, that had nothing to do with the chill temperature in the house. The feel of fingertips ghosted along his thigh at the fresh memory made him shiver. Before he reminded himself that the source was gone.

Taking a moment he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from panicking, fighting the urge to run out the door, get in the car and drive until they were light years away, where danger would never find them again.

Not that it would ever happen.

He refused to. The scenario was unrealistic. Starting over would be difficult on his own. Impossible with the baby, not without Integration office's assistance and oversight.

They'd want to know why and he refused to go into another group living situation again.

Besides, this was their house, their community. It was home. Any idea that didn’t involve staying put seemed crazy.

Pulling himself together, he regained his logic, that let him know they were alone. Calmed, he was able to feel how cold the room had gotten.

The triple layer of trash bags that he'd stapled over the broken windows now doing little to keep out the cool of the night.

Checking on the baby in his arms he was relieved to say she was comfortable. The blanket and his own body having sufficiently kept her warm.  
He nuzzled her, repeatedly thankful that she was unharmed. Her coos increasing in volume. As ill as he still felt, Carl couldn’t help but chuckle at her, seemingly, one sided conversation.

Shushing, she took to a breast.

Carefully, he stood up. He was relieved to see that whatever energy that had been depleted earlier, had returned. He chalked it up to massive amounts of stress.

Now his body had felt reminiscent of the mornings that followed the few times he drank in college. Feeling woozy, as his head pounded. Irregardless, at least he could stand on his feet. 

Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw it was a 10 past 7pm. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the previous night.

Going into the kitchen, switching on the light, he pulled his housecoat out of the dryer, carefully putting it over himself without moving the baby too much.

After, he opened the fridge. Looking around he spotted last night's stir fry. Throwing it in the microwave.

Leaving against the counter, as he waited for his food to reheat. He scanned the room. Then into the small living area. Not sure what he was looking for.

Still he searched, an old habit that had made its resurgence in the last week.

Sadly, it was now fully justified. Ralph could be back at any moment. Could be anywhere. He could do anything he wanted.

If he did? Carl would let him in. As long as he cooperated Tala would be fine. He'd survive.

He'd dealt with it before.

 

The stir fry tasteless to him as he choked it down, in hopes it would stop the hunger pains.

Dropping the container in the sink, he changed the baby's diaper. Then headed upstairs, leaving the kitchen light on.

Carl still felt groggy, figuring another sleep session was in order.  Eager to wrap himself in a warm comforter, and sleep away the rest of a terrible day.

The sight of his bedroom, made his stomach roll, threatening to throw up the meal he'd just eaten.

Flash's of last night events playing in his mind, his memory screaming. Ralph's grunts echoed in his ears. 

All he could see was the larger body over his, moving inside of him.

Carl's heart raced. Breath quickening out of his control. His limbs shaking, feeling like he was back there again.  
His eyes filled with tears and vision blurred.

He backed out of the room, closing the door. Taking a moment to soothe himself, shame swelling inside him, at having to, once again, calm himself down.

Suddenly he broke away from his panic, at a firm knocking heard from downstairs.  Who would it be at this time of night?

Slowly, he crept down the stairs. No intention of opening the door, but wanting to see whom it was. Feeling like a weirdo as he spied from the kitchen window, seeing no one at the front door.

Moving into the living room, he was able see out to the back door.

It was Dylan, again. What did he want? Impatient, the teen looked in the window, meeting Carl's eyes.

He blanched. "Great", Carl thought.

The knocking ceased, as they stared at each other. 

"Are we really going to do this?". The teen asked, breaking their standstill. Carl's mood sank further.

Feeling as if he had little choice, he partially opened the door. Tala shielded from his eyes. Relieved to see that he'd only brought himself.

"Can I help you?", he asked, kicking himself as the words left his mouth. Sounding defensive, wasn't going to do him any favors.

"Answers, would be nice.", he said curtly.

 Carl hesitated at first. "Fine", he responded. Opening the door further to usher him in. Closing it once he did. Leaving them standing face to face.

Anything Carl wanted to say, he felt like he couldn't. Words caught in his throat.

He hated it. 26 year old man and he couldn't find it in himself to form a few simple words.

"You need to sit down?", Dylan asked him. Throwing Carl for a loop?

"What", Carl asked. Confused.

"You're not looking so good", explaining himself. "I really don't want passing out again".

The teen's concern caught him off guard again. "I've been better", Carl answered honestly.

Taking the suggestion, Carl invited him to the kitchen table, where they sat in silence, looking at each other.

Biting the bullet he said "I'm a werewolf", being frank as possible.

The teen, almost a man had seen everything as it was. All the things he'd hid from the world. His werewolf form and Tala, all his secrets out. Well almost.

It was strange. Of all the nightmares and fear that went through his head, the fallout of his admission was surprisingly, uneventful.

"Oh,'' was all he said, Just "Oh".

Of all the worries that had swam through his mind, when he went through such scenarios in his head a simple "Oh" never occurred to him.

As if finding out your neighbor was a werewolf was one of your everyday surprises. Had he been overthinking everything, or this kid was monumentally well-adjusted.

Then a look of disgust came over his face, chest puffing out? His question "Is that why you attacked Ozzy?", coming out like a growl.

“I didn’t.” hoping to god that the kid would believe him. “I would never, ever hurt Ozzy”.

"Then what happened?"

The baby took that moment to detach, deciding to be part of the conversation. Turning her head to look at the source of noise behind her. Carl cradling her on her back.

Dylan's eyes softened, as Tala seemed to direct her babbles toward their him.

 

“Last night, two men broke in."

“Why would they break in?”

“ They were werewolves and I was in um..”, looking at the table. “I was in...estrus”,

“Estrus?”, clearly needing further explanation.

“I was ovulating?”

“Like a girl?”, unsure of what he was hearing.

“Kinda”, none too comfortable explaining his unique biology. Unique to humans anyway. “ I have both parts”, hoping he’d be satisfied with that answer.

“So "it" came like..out of you?”. a finger pointed to the baby.

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“ December”

Dylan nodded his head, in comprehension. Then asking “So it’s like a heat? Like a dog?”

“Basically”, usually werewolves took offense when compared to dogs in general.

“Do you have litters?”

“No”, he could only imagine the madness that would be his home were he having to juggle multiple babies. Who knows? If Ralph got his wish it would be his reality in a few months.

“Are they always going to look like that?”

“No, werewolf babies change when they get a little older.” Well ones with close canine lineage anyway.

Going back on topic, he asked “ So if you were in “estrus” why did they attack Ozzy”

“Because I didn’t want to have sex with them.”, Carl answered candidly “Ozzy was trying to protect me.

"Do you know who they were?"

Carl paused, before answering. "Yeah, it was an ex-boyfriend"

Dylan frowned, looking at the bruise on Carl’s face, going quiet. “Are you okay?”,

"I'll be fine.", he assured. I pt wasn't as bad as what happened to Ozzy. "I can pay for his bill", it was his fault anyway.

"No..it's okay", shrugging. "We got it.". Pursing his lips, he looked at Carl, taking a deep breath.

He looked to Tala. "Who's the dad?"

Carl hesitated, biting his lip. What would he say? Dylan had been understanding, but he didn't think that he'd react as well to the realization of his neighbor having sex with his dog.

"It your ex?", full of sympathy.

"Yeah.", Carl agreed. Relieved, he didn't need to lie on the spot.

"You go to the police?"

Police were out of the question. "I need to go through the office".

"Office?"

"Integration Office. It's helps werewolves?", not he would be able to report to them, not if Ralph was positioned there.

"Will they keep you two safe?"

"They'll handle it." He wishes, but he'd manage. Not that he had a choice.

Tala's coos caught their attention, picking up in volume. Dylan giving her a small laugh. She returned it.

Leaning in, he stretched his hand out. The baby grabbing a finger. Trying to pull it toward her mouth.

"Someone's feeling better,'' he commented, corner of his mouth curling.

Carl nodded, "Yes, and thank you for earlier", he said sincerely. "I..I um..", looking down, cheeks heating up, wanting to apologize for his embarrassing behavior.

"It's okay. Shit happens". If only it were that simple. "I was freaked. I tried to wake you earlier, but you passed out right after I woke you."

Carl didn't remember that.

"Didn't want to leave you guys alone"

"Thank you", grateful for the man's kindness

Before all this, he hardly ever spoke to him. Nothing beyond "Hey", "Morning'', "Money's in your mailbox". Not that the average 17 year old football player would naturally have much in common with the 26 year old shut in next door.

`You want to hold her", the two seemed immersed with one another as it was.

"Um..sure", he answered, sounding reluctant, but reaching his other hand out. Breaking into a full grin, as he pulled close.

"So, it's a girl?"

"Yeah, Girl", he confirmed "Her name is Tala".

"Your much cuter when you're not screaming,'' he remarked. "How much longer will she be like this?"

"She'll look normal in a few months.", he'd miss her fur when she did. Not ready to lose his fuzzy baby.

He stroked his finger over her hair, transfixed as she continued her babbles.

 

Dylan's concentration broke as his phone beeped. He fished it out of his pocket, with his free hand.

"Oh, it's my girlfriend", sounding apologetic as he handed the baby back. "Gotta head out."

"G'night", he said.

"You too.", standing. "And if you have any issues with your ex let me know. You know where we live."

"I will", yeah right. "Oh, I'm sorry about Ozzy, again. I didn't mean for him to get hurt"

"I know. Just make sure that asshole's charged. He comes back around I'm taking a bat to the side of his head"

"Don't worry", looking down solemnly. Such a liar. "And..Thanks for..not freaking out"  
He'd never had to tell anyone what before. His time in the pack taught him not to trust normal humans, and his time at the group home told him to hide what he was.

"It's alright. As long as you're not a child molester."

"Shit no.", alarm in his voice. He'd never wish such an experience on anyone.

Dylan amused at the look on his face. "I know.", heading to the door. "And I won't tell anyone. I promise".

The door closed behind him.

 

A weight off his shoulders, he got up.  Grabbing a blanket from the linen closet he camped out on the couch. Both falling asleep soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the chapter up! Not as good as I wanted. I'll apologize now for having no medical training, or medical understanding in general.

"Uugggh...Good Morning", his physician yawned, coming into the room.  Carl already sitting on the examination table, waiting for her. 

 

Her dark eyes tired, she looked Carl up and down quickly, then to the fuzzy infant asleep in the car seat, placed on a chair.

Eyes softened, as she walked over.  Reaching down, she ran a finger, affectionately, over the soft silk fine hair on the baby’s head, going down to stroke over her ear.

Fawning over her as all the office staff did.

“Hey Miss Tala”, she greeted her, with a smile, before she turned to Carl. Another yawn escaping. 

 

“So..what brings y'all into today?”she asked, looking at her laptop, reviewing the information that had been updated by the nurse that came in before her.

 

Dr. Kaila Henderson was one of only three physicians who worked with the integration office, and junior of the other two, but she was the only one he trusted with Tala.

 

He’d only met her a few times before. The first time was a physical, the second time just days after Tala entered the world. 

 

Carl was surprised that day, when he'd opened the front door the day after Christmas to see an angry middle aged women staring him down.  A look of disappointment that seemed only gifted to females.

 

 

_“Hello?”, Carl said cautiously. He didn’t recognize her immediately. Covered heavily in a thick coat and hat._

 

_Ozzy came to stand tight to his side. A low growl emitted as the doctor reintroduced herself._

_The dog had been staying with them for a few days by then, taking care of, as the Johnson's visiting family for the holiday._

 

_In that time the dog had become, understandably, protective of the small newborn, much to his annoyance. Carl unable to take two steps with her before Ozzy was moving_

 

_He couldn’t go anywhere in the house with her, and not have a large dog trailing behind him. Her novelty having yet to wear off. If she held the sire’s fascination as she did Carl’s it never would._

 

_“Are you Carl Smith?”she asked looking him up and down._

 

_“Yes?”, he answered cautiously._

 

_"I'm Dr Henderson, with Integration."she said ._

_Her introduction did nothing to explain why she was now on his doorstep the day after Christmas._

_He’d met the woman once for a physical at the beginning of the year, soon after he’d  moved into the city. A quick and formal appointment, that last long enough for her to confirm he’d receive all vaccinations._

  
  
  


_"Yes-", she responded.  Full of irritation. "- did you ...have a baby”, looking at his abdomen._

 

_While most of it had deflated, his stomach still maintained a swell, but only half of what it had been. The naked skin now resembling a deflated ball underneath his shirt.  He didn’t hate it. The loose, skin, was far from attractive, but the collateral damage was worth it, he got a perfect baby out of it, minding more at having to wear absorbent underwear for the time being._

  
  


_“Yeah”, Carl, voice tentative. Heart beating faster._

 

_The staff at the Integration Office, hadn’t mentioned a home visit by a doctor when he’d requested the information for his delivery. When he’d asked for it he received the literature via fax, along with a cautionary note to keep his child away from outside eyes, were they to present as anything less than human upon birth, with lingering threat of “Intervention” were persons to find out._

 

_He didn’t know what “Intervention” entailed, but he didn’t want to give them any reason to deem it necessary, and limited contact in hopes of maintaining their indifference toward him, and any baby he brought into the world. Apparently he hadn’t been careful enough to avoid it._

  
  


_Ozzy’s growl continued, moving closer to Carl, pushing his head against his hand. He began stroking the furred head anxiously._

 

“Why are you here?”, sounding much younger than his 26 years. 

 

“ _I’m here to help-”, she started_

 

_“-She’s Fine”, he told her firmly, wanting her gone._

 

_“I’m just here to make sure of that-,'' she offered gently._

 

_“I’m taking care of her?”, talking over the doctor. He didn't want to be rude, but any interest from Integration was bad as far as he was concerned, fearing any repercussion that would occur were they to find out the source of the other half of Tala's parentage._

 

_Tala was perfect,and had no need for their help. Carl knew what he was doing, following a mix of what he’d read, what he’d seen, watching his few family members as they cared for the rare babies born, though having never seen one in person whom showed a canine lineage as strong as Tala’s. What he couldn’t gleen from either, he drew from instinct._

 

_“-and give her a vaccine,'' she finished._

 

_“She doesn’t need that!”, Carl argued. She has been doing fine without them._

 

_“Yes! She does need them. That’s why I’m here, `` she explained. “We need to protect her against disease..”_

 

_If Carl didn’t fear further ‘Intervention”, were he to outright reject the "help", he would shut the door in her face._

 

_“Do you really think I’m going to drag my ass here the day after Christmas to give your newborn unnecessary shit?”she blurted out in exasperation._

 

_Carl couldn’t respond. He’d sent Tala’s registration paperwork into the office days ago with no word._

 

_“Why?”, he asked.. “Why now?”._

 

_Dr Henderson let out a sigh. “ because no one thought to update your records in the last year.  You’ve had no prenatal care, and for my own sanity I need to see you both. Please!, she implored. “Her immune system is fragile. The last thing we want is to lose her.”_

 

_Carl wanted to believe her last statement, but his memory of his last interaction with a doctor refused to fail him._

 

_He’d seen one of the other Integration physicians after losing his first pregnancy. He couldn’t ever forget the look of displeasure on Dr. Marles face when he expressed his fear of not being able to carry another baby._

 

_A lick to his hand had him look down. It reminded him that he at least wasn’t alone, not truly. Otherwise he would have turned her away, or at least schedule a proper appointment._

 

_“Okay”, he gave in, for the baby’s sake if anything. A paranoid part of him not wanting to waste an opportunity to assure Tala's health._

 

_He moved, forcefully shuffling Ozzy to the side, as she brought in a medical bag, small cooler and an infant scale identical to the once he'd purchased over a month ago. Only after he trusted that the baby was here to stay._

 

_Carl directed her to the kitchen peninsula following behind her, as the dog returned to sit next to the coffee table, where their offspring slept in her Moses basket. Ozzy's eyes never leaving the woman._

 

_Using cleaning wipes, she sanitized the kitchen surface, before pulling various instruments out of her bag, a small, plastic wrapped, syringe was one of them. It was set to the side. The sight of it making Carl's stomach lurch._

 

_"Why does she need a shot?"_

 

_"Hepatitis B" she answered, opening the top of the cooler, revealing a small vial. "It will be quick"._

 

_Not quick enough, as far as he was concerned. A part of him couldn't justify the necessity of the needle, or really her whole visit._

 

_A stethoscope went around her neck._

 

_"All set,'' she said, laying a small mat on the counter. "Ready", looking at him._

 

_Picking her up, Carl brought Tala over. Ozzy following close behind._

 

_Dr Henderson arched an eyebrow, looking at baby, then Carl before finally looking at Ozzy._

 

_"Ugh?" she commented, lowering the stethoscope to her chest, then lifting her up enough to do the same on her back._

 

_"How far back is your lineage?",  she asked, her gaze not leaving Tala. It took Carl a moment to realize the question was directed at him._

 

_"My grandfather's sire", he answered quickly._

 

_"It must have remained strong. I don't think I've seen a baby with her colors." Her eyes darting to Ozzy as she finished her sentence, setting the baby back down._

 

_"And her father?"_

 

_"Human." He couldn't have answered fast enough._

 

_"He live here?"she asked._

 

_"No..uh we're not together"_

 

_"He knows what you are?"she asked. Carl knew that Integration required person to sign a "non-disclosure agreement", before a werewolf could reveal their identity._

 

_"It was just a one time thing.", he answered._

 

_Henderson looked at him pointedly._

 

_"So No. He doesn't know about me, or her"_

  
_She lifted up the baby._ _The dog growled again._

 

_"No", Carl directed. The last thing he needed for him to attack an Integration physician.  The dog sat._

 

_Pulling the cap off the baby's head, the doctor unwrapped her from the warm blanket, leaving her in a diaper, before that was removed._

 

_With the extent of his baby's form displayed to her, part of Carl couldn’t help, but take pride in the obvious full belly Tala had. Plainly showing against the white fur on her torso.  Henderson couldn’t doubt his ability to provide for her properly. He wanted the woman to realize she was wasting her time_

 

_The baby released a light whimper as Dr Henderson swiped a finger across the bottom of her foot. The thick toes flexing, Tala turning her nose up and kicking her feet at the hand._

 

_Then she lifted her. Ozzy tail wagged as she did so. A deep growl, again, rumbling in his chest._

  
  


_Tala was placed on the scale. Gurgling before she opened her dark eyes._

_Her nose twitching as she sniffed her surroundings. She whimpered._

 

_Ozzy's ears perking up, as he shuffled over, putting his head on the other side of the peninsula opposite of the Doctor. His nose almost reached her._

 

_"4 pounds 10 ounces,'' Henderson announced, writing it down on a form to her right._

 

_Carl’s stomach dropped. She weighed 4 pounds and 10 ounces. ‘Oh shit’, he couldn’t stop himself from saying out loud._

 

_“Yeah”, Henderson agreed misinterpreting his response. “She’s a good sized girl”._

 

_“No!”, Carl responded, panic rising in him. “She’s lost weight”. A whole 2 ounces. Was he not be feeding her enough. She must of been starving._

 

_“Shit..shit”, what had he been doing wrong. She hardly ever spit up. Was that a bad sign? Did he ignore it?_

 

_He was pulled from his panic as a hand was rested on his shoulder. She was looking at him, concerned_

 

_" Calm down.". She started. "It's okay Mama"._

 

_Carl stared at her._

 

_"Oh, sorry,'' she stammered out, laughing at her own mistake. "Not used having these appointments with a man."._

 

_She turned back to the baby._

 

_"Her weight is fine. How much was she before?" She asked, watching Tala move her arms and legs while grunting._

 

_"4 pounds and 12 ounces,'' he answered. The two ounce difference still jarring._

 

_"It's normal for babies to lose weight up to 10%, but she looks healthy,'' she assured, changing gloves before taking vial from the cooler, and filling her syringe._

 

_"She'll have it all back and then some by New Years."_

 

_Carl was going to guarantee it. No way in hell she would ever be underfed._

 

_Moments later he shuddered as the needle was pressed into Tala's thigh._

 

_Henderson swift and well practiced enough that she had done it and pulled it out before the baby let out her cry._

 

_It was a good thing she had. Right as she began to back away, Ozzy had hopped up, and placed his paws on the counter, releasing a roar of a bark just inches from her face. Baring his teeth._

 

_Henderson jumped back in surprise. Tala released a shriek of a cry._

 

_"Down!", Carl hollered. Going around pull at his collar. The dog continuing bark as he was forced back on four legs._

 

_Looking back Henderson was still stunned, watching Carl trying to manhandle the dog away from the kitchen as the baby's cried._

 

_"Stop!!", Carl told Ozzy, swatting his flank and trying to him away from the kitchen, prepared to throw him outside._

 

_He couldn't get on Integration's bad side. A dog, under his guardianship , nearly attacking one of their physicians was counterproductive to that._

 

_Carl assumed Tala's presence was influencing the dog's abnormal behavior. He'd never observed any aggression, but it was happening at the worst time._

 

 _Carl sighed in frustration as he turned back to Henderson. "I'm so sorry", keeping his hold on to_ _the dog. "It's not even mine. I'm watching him for a friend."_

 

_"It's fine,'' she said, but still sounding, understandably, perturbed by her near attack. "I'm more worried about your child's safety.", ' she said, placing a bandage on Tala's thigh._

 

_"That won't be an issue. He's not usually like this, `` he said, tugging the dog toward the bathroom, shutting him in._

 

_Rejoining her in the kitchen, Henderson had re wrapped Tala in her blanket, handing her to Carl for comforting._

 

_"Sssshhh", he said,. "It's okay". Her sire certainly didn't mean to scare her. Just the person sticking a needle in her._

 

_Henderson jotted onto her paper, before examining Carl himself. Taking his blood pressure before going upstairs together, he lay on the bed, as she used a small flashlight to look at his privates. "_

 

_"Cervix looks good." She commented. "Have you felt lightheaded?"_

"Yes"

 

_"Have you had a bowel movement?"_

 

"Yes", he answered. 

 

_"Have you experienced any pain or noticed a bad smell"_

 

_"No", he told her, uncomfortable. " Just a little sore."_

 

 _"That's to be expected._ _", t_ _hen she packed up her supplies, meanwhile Ozzy could be heard whining at the bathroom door._

 

_With her car vehicle packed, she told Carl then and there his the time for his follow up appointment._

 

_He placed Tala back in her basket, and let Ozzy out of the bathroom._

 

_"What the hell?", Carl asked rhetorically, but Ozzy paid him no attention, walking a straight line to the baby. He circled it. Sticking his nose in, sniffing her up and down, ensuring she was still in one piece._

 

_The following Monday he went into her office. Both examined, then given a clean bill of health._

  
  


_**********************************_

 

"I um…", Carl hated to admit the possibility. "I need a pregnancy test".

 

Dr. Henderson gave no response. Pursing her lips, as if trying to figure out an appropriate response, or keep herself from saying the wrong thing. 

 

" What makes you say that?"she asked. 

 

"I had sex", Carl started saying as he rang his hands.  " and I think I was ovulating when I did."  

 

"When was this?"

 

"About a month ago,'' he answered. Carl knew exactly how long ago it was. Exactly 26 days ago, but it seemed like so much more time had passed since then. Time seemed to go a lot slower when one could hardly sleep. 

 

When he'd conceived in the past, the bodily the effect had been almost immediate. Also he’d been fully aware of when his estrus hit.  Ozzy's knot almost guaranteed it, but after that night he couldn't trust bodily intuition any longer.

 

"Okay", she said writing down on her clipboard. Her tone giving away nothing. "I'm gonna order a lab, but want to ask a few questions. Are you still breastfeeding?"

 

"Yes, I've only ever breastfed", the question seeming off topic. 

 

"Then I doubt you're pregnant."

 

"Why?", Carl felt hopeful. 

 

"You're not going to have an estrus when your breastfeeding. Your body usually won't try to conceive another baby if you already have a dependent one.-"

 

Thank the gods, he thought. 

 

 " Your body is still healing, and having children so close together will take a lot out of you. You may have hormone imbalance if you did, but labs should pick that up. You're not taking any hormone drugs? Right?

 

"No..no I'm not." But it would have explained why his body had reacted in such a way that night. 

 

"Well sense you're here. How have you been feeling?"`` she asked. " You look tired.", pointing the end of her pen to the  dark circles under his eyes. 

 

"It's nothing. Tala had me up last night. Just some fussiness, he lied.

 

 If anything he was the one keeping her up. Almost every night he shot up off of the bed from dead sleep, swearing he heard breaking glass. The baby clutched to his chest.

 

"Yeah, they tend to do that,'' she said good naturedly. Turning around she went over to one of the cabinets, pulling out a cup and lid passing it to him.

 

"Just give a sample and we'll have it sent out."

 

"Thanks", taking it. 

 

"Also It was noted you've lost weight. You're down 16lbs since your last appointment. How's your appetite?"

 

He hardly had one. It was hard to eat. Hunger was the first thing go when he became anxious.

 

These days he couldn’t help, but be anxious.

He didn't want to think about what had occurred behind his four walls, but daily the memories played themselves again and again in his mind, images popping into his brain as he struggled to maintain the routine.

 

    Going to retrieve his grocery order from the front porch he had to rewatch as Ozzy was thrown across the room.

 

When calculating payroll of a small contracting business, he reached under the table to pick up a dropped pen, to catch whiff of blood, his stomach turning.

 

"I've been trying to lose the baby weight.. Get back in shape ``, he told her.

 

As if Carl cared what his body looked like. In fact he tried to avoid it's reflection. Dirty as the phantom pain of invisible hands squeezed and bruised his thighs.

 

"Well, I would say you reached it,'' she commented. You're at 122 I don't recommend going lower."

 

Carl couldn't promise anything.

 

"I'll try.” In reality all he’d done is try. He couldn’t see anything beyond the feeling of being “stuck”, feeling like he was in a constant loop of being afraid, not able to move past it, even if the world carried on.

 

Ralph’s return to his life bulldozed of the comfort and safety of he’d built for his small family. Since then he couldn’t regrip reality. 

Windows were replaced.. He switched bedrooms entirely, putting in a new bed in it, and keep the door of the other firmly closed.

 

 Bruises healed. Internal soreness faded. 

Ozzy came back home. Sporting shaved patches of stitched skin, a limp, one eye, and a few shallow wounds that would surely scar. Confined to the Johnson’s backyard by a newly installed, underground fence. 

 

He had watched from inside as Ozzy pulled on his leash, toward the small house during his daily walks. 

 

Carl figured it was best to just let it all go, but it was hard to let go of the past, especially when his future didn’t seem to hold promise either.

 

Ralph’s presence was inevitable. A baby he didn’t want was inevitable. Misery inevitable. 

 

On his worst days he couldn’t bring himself to eat. Difficult to find the time between his work load, caring for Tala and the random crying fits that he couldn’t shake.

 

Shortly after giving a urine sample, Carl went home, feeling no satisfaction having had the visit. What did it matter? He was screwed either way.

  
  
  


.......................................................................

 

As bad as things were, he still found daily joy in his life, in the form of Tala, his sole source of hope.

  
  


You got this!", the father cheered while ,Tala clad in a diaper, scooted herself forward like an inchworm.  Forehead wrinkled, ears set back, with a look of concentration on her face as she did.

 

"Look at you go!", moving another quarter inch.

 

She grunted, her foot pushing against the fleece blanket, trying to make it to her father. 

 

Without warning, still painfully fresh, his memory whispered, “You make beautiful babies." 

He went rigid. Keeping it as still as it had been that night. 

 

'Do everything he says' His survival instinct dictated to him and they’d be fine. 

 

Phantom pain creeping up in between his legs. Brain haunted. 

 

A bump against his toe brought his back to reality.

 

Looking down he realized Tala had moved off of her blanket, and had reached him. Her hand brushing his foot.

 

He picked her up. Like a panacea, his soul soothed. Carl smiled at her.

 

Tala made a happy noise,  returning it.

 

“You just so smart. Huh?”

 

Her ears flicked back and forth as she gurgled enthusiastically.

 

"I know. You got them strong legs."

 

He lay her back down on her stomach, giving her full attention.

 

They spent another 15 minutes on "Tummy Time", before she exhausted herself, nodding off attached to his chest. 

 

Carl finished up his assignments for the day, with a vigor that hadn't been present in forever.; revitalized by Tala's latest milestone.

 

Later as he watched his reality TV at low volume, with a sandwich in his lap, his phone started ringing from the kitchen table.

 

Initially he ignored it. The only person who ever called him were telemarketers. 

 

The second call followed. Carl looked over at the baby, asleep next to him.

 

With an irritated groan, he stood up, walking to the kitchen. 

 

The ringing ended just as he reached toward the phone.

 

Relieved,  he turned around to go back to his seat. Before the phone rang for a third time.

 

Seriously?

 

"Uh Hello?", finally answering, with a huff.

 

"How's it going handsome?", the tone gentle.

 

His breath hitched. The voice unmistakable.

 

"Baby boy?",   stomach rolling at the use of the old pet name.

 

He disconnected. The phone brought down, out in front of him, staring at it. Heart pounding in the silence

 

Carl sank to his knees, unable to stop the tears that fell. 

  
  


The phone rang again, and was subsequently smashed onto the floor. Tala’s cries echoed through the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Carl ran his fingers through his hair.

His locks damp and slick, parted easily. When was the last time he bathed? Finding himself forgetting his hygiene more and more.

A quick wipe down of his chest before feeding the baby was no longer going to cut it. His hair as well as his body, was desperate for cleaning. Scalp itching along with his balls.

He took the opportunity for a long overdue shower shortly after Tala had finished second breakfast and was tucked into her portable crib

It already felt she was growing too fast. Didn't help that she was already losing her canine features.

Her skin beginning to lighten. Fuzz now swirls of tan, gold and black. Feet shrinking. Fingers thinner.  
Her nose had enlarged, but so far, the pink had persisted. Carl took as many pictures as he could, wanting to capture every step of her development.

When the time came he wanted to be able to give her all the answers. Let her know what she was and what she came from. What they had come from, but that was in the far future.

 

Now what he needed to worry about the most was that he had a confident crawler, and she needed corralling when his eyes weren’t on her.  
Carl had already been on the verge of a heart attack when he'd gotten up off the living to fetch himself a cup of coffee, to comeback and find her gone.  
At first he didn"t believe she could have moved that quickly. While his eyes were darting around he spotted her having crawl onto the bottom shelf on his television stand, on top of the cable box.  
Her honey brown eyes were bright and amused when she was tickled by her father's hand as it brushed dust bunnies off her. Their color a trait she'd inherited from Ozzy, most likely, the only one that would stay.

Carl hoped the portable crib would be the last item she would require for a while. He had a rather large credit card bill he hoped to pay off as soon as possible.  
The repairs to his home and purchase of new bedroom furniture, plus down payment for vet care had upped his debt to uncomfortably high level. With the future uncertain, he refused to touch his small saving account.

 

Sure that she was safe in her enclosure, he stripped off his sweatpants, and t-shirt. Turning up his nose up at the odor that came from under his arm.

Dropping the shirt on the floor, he caught his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall between the toilet and the shower.

Eyes on it as he dropped his underwear. He looked at his body.

It had been years since he could see his ribs this clear, his skin had paled, added to their prominence He'd always lanky, but now his body seemed ...sickly.

His small breast ironic as they sat healthy and fat on his chest.

For most of his life, he'd never had given much attention to what his body looked like.

Within the pack it had been reiterated to him that his value came from what was between his legs.  
He had the "honor of possessing a body that could be implanted with life and as well create it within another."  
His grandfather had reminded him numerous times of it.

Near the end, he'd voiced his reluctance. Then grandfather threatened to force the honor, whether he wanted it or not. Before Ralph, the only man to haunt his memory had been him.

Now Carl couldn't help but stare as his body looked back at him. See what it had become.

He could remember, just months ago, not able to turn his eyes away. Weight deposited along his hip and thigh. Stomach pressing outward. Experiencing pride in his body and the lengths it was pushing itself.

His chest developing so to nourish her. Body stretching so to accommodate her steady growth. Skin taut . Tala extending her limbs out as his hands felt along them. Love and hope blooming while they introduced themselves.

From the look of him now, nothing could flourish.

Turning to the side, he looked at his abdomen, no swell detected.

Carl finally turned away from the mirror. He stepped into the stall, taking his much needed shower, leaving the door open so to ensure she was within sight when he stepped out.

Once under the hot spray he couldn’t fight the pleasurable groan that was released as the water ran down. Almost orgasmic, goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

It amazed him that he, during the winter, could go weeks without cleaning himself when in the pack.

Scrubbing, he made sure every part of his body had been lathered in soap, privates receiving a much needed second or third cleaning. He wished he had done it sooner. How had he forgotten the magic that a hot shower contained? The first time he’d left the pack, and showered, he was under the spray until the water ran cold. A heavenly feeling that, on its own, was almost worth leaving his family for.

More time would have gladly been spent in the shower, but his ears picked up the distinct sound of a fussing baby. She still didn’t like waking up alone. Carl rarely out of her sight.

“I’m coming Baby ”, he yelled out loud, turning off the water. Stepping out, he quickly wrapped himself in a towel. “Daddy’ll be -”.

Carl froze. The scent hit him. Stomach dropping.

He looked out the bathroom door. Tala no longer in her crib. Mouth dry as he walked out.

God No.

Ralph faced away from him on the sofa. Carl could see the tuff of Tala's hair peaking over his shoulder.  
“Shh it’s okay sweetheart”, he simpered.  
Turning his head, he looked to Carl. A warm smile coming over his handsome face.

He wished it could be what it seemed. A gorgeous man looking at him affectionately, holding his baby with all the care in the world. The world was too cruel for that fantasy to ever become true.

“There you are, Babyboy.”, greeting him. “Pup’s waitin’ for her mama.”, patting the cushion next to him.

Carl stood frozen, at a loss of what to do, but Ralph continued to look at him expectantly. Any words he could formulate stuck in his throat.

Ralph grew impatient. “Come sit down,'' he ordered. “She’s hungry”.

Carl had just fed her. Not to mention he was her father, he knew what her cries meant. She was scared. He was too.

Heart pounding, he complied. Walking over and sitting at the other end of the sofa, reaching toward the baby, he waited for Ralph to hand her over, and stop the intense pounding that was his heart.

“Finally”, he said, smile returning to his face. Tipping his head down, he looked at Tala. Ignoring Carl’s outreached arms.

“About Time”, he said softly. “Took so long. Mommy wasn’t trying to ignore you. ”He looked back Carl. “Were you?”

Tala’s lips puckering as she looked at Carl. Eyes watering.

“No..no”, Carl said, shaking his head. Not sure who he was answering to.

He stretched his arms out further.Ralph looked at them disinterestedly. Why wasn’t he giving her to him?

Tala's lips formed a pout, her ears raised. “Let me have her.”, he begged. He’d give the man anything just to be holding her.

His request was ignored.

"Got some news.", he said, hand reaching over to tuck a lock of wet hair behind Carl's ear, then running his hand down his body. Thumb flicking across a nipple, before he flattened his palm against Carl's middle.

"I got the results of your UA.", he said.

Carl had them too. A courier had dropped it off Wednesday. Identical to the papers he'd received twice before. Those ones had lit a flame of excitement inside him. Physical reaffirmation of what he'd already felt inside at the time. He still had them.

The latest was impulsively put through his shredder. It made it easier to avoid reality.

Trust Ralph to get ahold of them. Carl never held much faith in the Integration Office anyhow.

Unperturbed, he kept arms out to Tala, not responding to the man's admission. He'd try and snatch her away if he hadn't already known it wouldn't end well for either of them.

" We're having a baby", he said, full of the same awe Carl had felt when he was first pregnant.

This time no joy was felt. He wasn't supposed to be pregnant. Not when Tala still needed him. Not when he wouldn't nothing more than to claw inside the child's sire and rip out his organs. Not when he could feel the walls closing it, but too afraid to leave. Not when reality was so painful.

“Ralph, please.”, he pled, wanting so much for Tala to be in his arms. "Give her to me."

Blatantly ignoring the man's excitement of his incoming fatherhood.

 

Carl's reaction, or lack of, must have spit in the face of his joy.

The next moment his baby was shoved into his arms. Then he was left gasping a second later, when the back of Ralph's hand came in contact with the side of his face.

The hit leaving him dazed, unable to do anything except bobble his head, as Tala clung to him. Nuzzling into his chest for comfort.

Then the back of his scalp was painfully gripped and pulled. Carl gasped as his gaze was forced upward to look Ralph in the eyes.

"You don't even care", Ralph said. He gave hair another hard tug before releasing him. It felt like his brain was rattling around in his skull.

" I don't know why you're fucking like this.", Ralph said, before walking toward the kitchen, continuing his rant.

Carl couldn't bring himself to move, beyond bring his knees, as close as he could, to his chest. Keeping the distressed baby in his grip.

"Never could make you happy."

Carl could hear the rustling of a plastic bag. Wanting to bolt out the door.

"I was the perfect boyfriend to you"

He had been, Carl could admit to that. Perfect at first.

He'd given Carl the patience and understanding that no one else had ever offered. Ralph had known what it was like to want freedom from his pack, its leadership, it's the elders; their control.

Ralph protected him from the attention of others at the Were home. Was a friend without pushing for more. Let him crawl into his bed when homesickness became too much.

" -but of course nothing was ever good enough for Little Carl. Acted like you're just too damn good for me."

In the first few months of their relationship Carl had tried when they became a couple, but as time went on he gained confidence and independence. As those qualities developed Ralph's need for his attention, devotion, submission and his body became too much.

He couldn't give Ralph the latter, so he ended it. Carl thought Ralph had taken it well, obtaining a human girlfriend by the end of the week.

Carl hadn't asked for anything this time. Did want or need anything. Like any bully, Ralph just took it.

"Then you had to go and breed with that..Thing and bad enough you kept it, but somehow I'm still not good enough."

"Is that what this is about.", Carl murmured, at the risk of being struck again. "I hurt your pride."

"Oh no Babyboy", he said coming back over.

"This is about you and your bad choices. You chose to mate with a goddamn dog. A dog of all things..then act like that shit ain't unnatural..that it's okay."

Years ago when he was an insecure teenager, he might have considered what Ralph said, but Ralph was wrong...very very wrong.

Carl stayed silent, but he knew it wasn't true. What he and Ozzy had done, their mating, that was natural, Tala's existence was a testament to it. Her perfect health and continuing to thrive proved them a perfect combination.

What Ralph had done to him, that was unnatural..an abomination.

"And you act like I'm the bad guy", Ralph took him, crouching down, as Carl averted his eyes. " I paid $2,000 just to put you into a heat."

That had Carl jerking his head up. Eyes wide in shock, it all made sense.

"How?", he asks. What had he done to him?

"Just a few supplements from a few good friends.", he explained, proudly, his hand coming to stroke down his inner thigh,  
"Made you wet and ready for me. Leaving your food outside made it easy. You didn't even notice."

Carl hadn't.

Ralph's face twisted, suddenly diving his hand in between Carl's legs.

"Aaah"!, Carl gasped, trying to inch away. Tala whimpered in his arms, as fingered forced themselves under his testicles and inside him. "Stop..stop", it was painful. "Don't want to hurt the baby. "

Ralph stopped his movement, but didn't remove his hand. "Oh, but now you care?", he mocked.

Carl couldn't. He was making a better effort to eat, but couldn't bring himself to love it, not with the events of that night still fresh in his memory.

"I love my children", he said, Carl knew he was a good father. The monster in front of him was making it difficult to be so.

"Good", Ralph said, satisfied. Pulling his fingers out of him. "Which is why you're going to take the vitamins on your table, and eat the food I'm leaving in your fridge. Do you get that?"

Before Carl could give his agreement, him and Ralph both jumped at what he initially thought was a clap of thunder, then realizing it was something slamming against his back door.

Tala started wailing.

Then he heard the snarl and the roar of a bark from the other side, as it furiously scratched at the door.

"That fucking animal", Ralph growled, standing up. Starting To walk toward the door.

"Nonononono!", Carl said rabidly. Against his better judgement he stepped in front of him, as the door continued to rattle. "Please don't". This couldn't happen again.

Ralph looked at him in disgust. "YOU don't tell me what to do", gripping his chin roughly, before pushing him backwards.

He stumbled back, before falling on his ass. Desperately keeping Tala in his arms, her screams continued as he thumped onto the floor.

Carl held his breath, bracing himself for what was about to happen when Ralph opened that door.

Just when Ralph was about to wrap a hand around the knob, he heard, "Jesus Ozzy!", from outside. It was Bev.

Carl knew Ralph wasn't stupid enough to open the door, not if he wanted to ruin own his plans. Involve a human? 

He may have jurisdiction over Carl and the rest of Were's oversaw by Integration, but none over humans.

"I'll talk to her", Carl said, not sure if Ralph heard him over the combined sounds of a crying child and raging dog. Either way he needed to protect them from the wrath of an angry Were.

They were at a stand still, listening to Bev struggle, in vain, to pull the disobedient dog away from the door.

Ralph backed away, looking at Carl "Keep your fucking mouth shut." , he didn't have to include an "or else". Carl knew the damage that could be done.

Then he was gone, walking out the front door, and Carl was left on the floor, comforting an upset baby. Was she too young to get be traumatized he wondered, as his head ached from the combination of loud noise, and the strike to his face.

He stood up, wobbling, unable to stop his body trembling, wracked with nerves and adrenaline.

Slowly, he walked over, setting Tala into the portable crib, lips still puckered, as he walked into the back to quickly put his dirty sweatpants and shirt on.

He sighed in frustration as Tala started crying again as Ozzy continued scratching at the door.

"Fuck it", Carl said to himself.

He left Tala where she was, walking past her.

He opened the door.

Ozzy's antics ceasing upon seeing him, instead sniffing him up and down, licking his twitching hand.

"Carl!, Bev said, breathing heavy as she gripped the dog's collar.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him." She rambled on, embarrassed. " Sorry if we woke the baby. Don't know how he got out. Collar must have died. Told Dylan it might need changing and he never ...Are you okay?"

"What?", He didn't catch the question.  
Having half listening, distracted with stroking the dog's head, not realizing how much he had missed him.

"You're shaking", she pointed out. Eyes concerned when Carl looked up

Are you okay?", she repeated. Releasing her grip on Ozzy, she brought her hand up, gently rubbing up and down the side of his arm.

Carl bit his bottom lip. Wanting so badly to brush off her concern, shield her away from his mess, but he didn't have it in him.

"No" was Carl's high pitched answer as he broke.

Eyes burning with tears, he said it again.

Her arms went around him as he hyperventilated "No." a third time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome


End file.
